Birds of Blue Feathers
by Bluetech
Summary: This story takes place before the movie, since it gives me the freedom to explore the dynamic of Blu and Jewel's family. I have future updates planned, but the scenarios are still in development. I'd love feedback of any kind, and honesty is the best policy. I sincerely hope you all savor this Rio 2 tale as much as I will.
1. Full Circle

**A/N: Some of you may know me by my various former pen names, and some of you may not. I've decided to change it, now that I've leaped into the Rio 2 universe and the next phase of my writing career has begun.**

**That being said, here's the opener to my first multi-chapter tale of my favorite macaw family. I'll need to devise some new ideas for future chapters, so this won't be updated for a short while.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated. I'd love to know what you guys liked, what I did well, and where I can improve.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Full Circle**

Jewel had recently flown off to grab some fresh, all-natural fruit to eat. We aren't humans, but starting the day off right with a nutritious meal was only beneficial.

She'd left me in charge of the kids, an important fatherly role I was eager to play. It presented me with the opportunity to observe them while they napped.

All three of them were huddled up together in the nest they shared, Tiago and Bia flanking their older sister, Carla. Tulio swore he'd build each of them their own room, but only when they were a little bit older and bigger.

A small fraction of my mind wanted to believe that they didn't belong to me, and that I couldn't have contributed to their creation. I ignored whatever dissent that part of my psyche fabricated, because I unconditionally knew that those three bundles of feathers were my offspring.

My social dysfunction and domestication hadn't been completely cured, but it didn't matter to my life partner, the queen of the jungle.

I was insecure when they hatched, since I was unquestionably lacking in the parenting skills department. I was frightened of letting Jewel down and jeopardizing the well-being of my then-delicate children.

In spite of my dismal level of confidence, she drilled into me a profound truth. That truth was this: if I obeyed my instincts, I would figure out what worked and what didn't, and ultimately become a brilliant father.

What few mistakes I did make I learned from, and I adapted my parenting style accordingly. The kids are three weeks old now, thriving and growing stronger every day; sometimes I want to smack myself for being so paranoid and self-conscious.

Hindsight is always 20/20 though, so it's best I not beat myself up and enjoy this cool, relaxing morning. I felt a sneeze coming on, the pressure building in my airways; I covered my beak my wings and muffled the burst of sound as best I could.

It disturbed my children, regrettably, and they began to stir.

Tiago sat up and rubbed his eyes, his tail brushing Carla's cheek. She uttered a soft, bothered groan and rolled towards Bia, her plump chest rubbing against her sister's back.

Bia sensed this and wriggled away an inch, and then woke up. She wiped the blurriness from her eyes and stared down at Carla's sleeping form, giving her sibling a nudge on the belly.

Carla roused, stretching her sizable wings and yawning at the same time. It was then that their three pairs of eyes, gleaming with elation and good health, locked onto me.

"Good morning, Daddy," Bia managed to say in her heart-rendingly cute voice.

Jewel and I were training them to speak and comprehend words at a conservative pace, for their developing minds were easily overloaded. So far Bia and Tiago were able to say a select few phrases, and Carla a couple more due to the fact that she'd hatched before them.

"Good morning," I replied softly as I strode over to their nest. I kissed each of them gently on their foreheads, and the trio of pleased smiles nearly succeeded in bringing tears to my eyes.

Carla looked around for a few brief seconds and then asked, "Where… is Mommy?"

"She's getting some food for us to eat."

I paused and rubbed my belly with my wing.

"Yummy, delicious food."

"Is Mommy coming back soon?"

"I'm sure she is, Tiago."

"Okay," he replied simply.

Being the adventurous son he was – due in no small part to the injection of his mother's determined genes into his DNA – he climbed over the edge of the nest, his back to me.

Realizing his intentions and opting to provide him with a slight challenge, I retreated a foot or so. I partially unfurled my wings in an inviting manner and said, "Can you walk over here and give Daddy a hug?"

"I don't know."

"Give it a try, son. I know you can do it."

He nodded his head, driven to make his father proud – even if he didn't understand what that was yet.

He took one tentative step and then another, thankful he hadn't lost his balance. Walking on his own two feet was a new concept for him to grasp, but he was making steady progress.

Three-quarters of the way to me, he swayed and plopped somewhat hard onto the floor in a sitting position, his feet sticking out in front and his tail projecting out behind.

"It's alright, Tiago. Better luck next time, little buddy," I said cheerfully.

"I'm okay, Daddy," he chirped.

I closed the remaining gap between us and patted him on the back for his valiant effort. He chuckled, gazing up at me with chocolate-brown eyes that were exact clones of mine.

For no apparent reason, he inserted his left wing into his beak and began sucking on it.

It was a very humorous display, and I had no choice but to chuckle myself.

Cheerfully, I quipped, "Oh Tiago, the things you do make me so happy. Too bad Mommy isn't here to see this."

He grinned, the corners of his beak rising upwards.

Bia vacated the nest and hobbled unsteadily to the entrance hole.

She was just tall enough that her eyes cleared the edge and she could peer out, but no taller. Performing a short jump, she grasped the rim with her wings and pulled herself up.

From there she hopped down onto the platform, and I lost sight of her. Quickly I jogged over to the hole and found her in an unsafe spot, as she was unable to glide, let alone fly.

"Don't stand so close to the edge, sweetie. Come closer to Daddy."

She backed away until she was within wing-reach, her eyes still scanning the jungle foliage. I clambered out and stood beside her, watching her as she tracked a butterfly that floated erratically past.

"Pretty…" she said, mesmerized.

Fascinated by the world she had been born into, I could tell she was going to be the intelligent, book-smart daughter of the bunch. I couldn't say which one of my children was my favorite, but her similarity to my nature was something I revered.

"Daddy?" Carla and Tiago called from behind.

I turned and saw them waiting by the doorway, and through their expressions I recognized what they wanted.

I helped her out and then him, and they thanked me by hugging my midsection. Carla's stomach gurgled, and her siblings chuckled.

Bringing to bear her pleading eyes, she said, "I'm hungry."

"Mommy will be back soon. Can you wait a little longer?"

"Mmm hmm."

Tiago carelessly wandered dangerously close to the edge and looked down. The drop was eleven feet at least and would prove fatal for such a fragile creature.

I felt a spike of panic and dashed towards him, sweeping him up in my wings. He was surprised at first, but he giggled as I spun him around.

I set him down in the middle of the wooden porch and declared, "_Please_ don't scare me like that again, Tiago. If I don't keep you safe, Mommy will rip my tail feathers out."

"Sorry," he mumbled, hanging his head in shame. Running a primary under his chin I lifted his head up, our eyes making contact.

"I'm not mad at you, son. I just don't want you to get hurt."

I guessed he partially understood what I was saying, because he nuzzled my wing.

An airborne aqua streak emerged from the predominantly-green foliage in the near distance, its shape and color instantly recognizable. It was Jewel, the empress of Rio and my eternal lover.

She descended at a shallow angle and landed gracefully, setting aside the two ripe mangoes she'd collected on her foray. She embraced me tenderly and kissed me on the beak.

"I missed you, honey."

"I missed you too, so I tried to hurry back."

"Mommy!" the kids cheered.

"Hey there, kids! It's so nice to see you again."

Carla squeezed her waist in a great big hug, while Bia and Tiago tucked themselves under her wings.

"Are you three ready to eat?"

"Yes!" they burst out.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Have a mango!"

They abandoned her and surrounded one of the rotund fruits, scooping out small mouthfuls with their beaks. Jewel picked up the other and offered it to me.

"Want to take the first bite?"

"No no, ladies first," I countered.

"You're too kind," she replied, digging out a clump of its juicy innards.

She chewed vigorously and then swallowed, licking off a drop of juice snaking down the side of her beak.

"Mmm… it's so delicious, Blu. You have to try some."

"It would be my pleasure, Jewel."

I took a bite, and immediately a fiesta of tangy-sweet goodness sprang to life on my tongue.

"Wow, you were right. It's fantastic."

"I picked the best ones I could find. It looks like my expertise paid off."

"Thank you very much for the delivery."

"Anytime, Blu."

Switching her focus from me to them, she asked gleefully, "Does it taste good, kids?"

They bobbed their heads enthusiastically, and then went back to devouring it wholesale. I grasped our mango and held it up, and we stole a bite simultaneously.

After the lump slid down her throat, she professed, "Ah, I never dreamed I'd ever have a morning like this. Breakfast with my family… it's so amazing."

"Me neither."

She glued her wing to my cheek and stroked it up and down.

"I used to be alone, with no one to keep me company but myself. I was lucky enough to find you, and eventually, everything changed. You fell in love with me, and you gave me them…"

Flattered, I gulped down the contents of my beak rather loudly.

"Oh… well… you're welcome. It was the least I could do, since I-"

She treated me to a mango-infused kiss, interrupting me mid-sentence. It was so deep and exquisite I thought was going to melt from the ecstasy.

I felt her place her other wing on my back, and she pulled me closer until our chests touched. Our beaks stayed locked until our lungs ran out of oxygen.

She unhooked hers from mine, and we both gasped.

At a loss for words, I muttered, "Wow…"

She gazed at me with passion in her eyes, her icy blue irises that much more gorgeous.

"You were saying?" she inquired softly.

"I love you… with all my heart."

"I love you too."

Out of the blue, I felt feathers upon my back and scaly feet digging into my skin.

Tiago and Bia manifested on the edges of my vision, peeking over my left and right shoulder respectively. Moments later, Carla's head rose above her mother's left wing joint.

"Hi Daddy," my brown-eyed children said jovially.

"Hi Mommy," their elder sister repeated.

"How was the mango?"

"Yummy!" Tiago chirped.

"Yummy in my tummy!" Bia added.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Jewel and I each downed another beakful of the fruit, the kids poking our swollen cheeks. My son squirmed and burped right next to my ear.

"Excuse you, Tiago," I announced.

We had a good laugh.

When the noise died down, I remarked, "An extraordinary mate? Check. Three marvelous children? Check. A bright future? Check!"

Jewel crossed her wings.

"You've got it made, huh Blu?"

"You bet I do. I could get used to this lifestyle. Oh wait… I already am!"

* * *

**One month later…**

* * *

As my serene dream came to an end, I awoke, blinking my eyes repeatedly to clear the blurriness away.

The first things I registered were the sliding of her wings against my chest as I breathed, the steady warmth she poured over me, and the gentle weight of her head on my neck.

I remember lying beak-to-beak with her before falling asleep, but I must have rolled over sometime during the night.

As carefully as I could manage I crawled out of her embrace, hoping that I wouldn't disturb her slumbers. I escaped without incident, lowering her head onto the edge of the nest.

I bent over and kissed her cheek, to which she responded by squirming and exhaling deeply. I froze, thinking I had inadvertently woken her up.

I relaxed when she fell still again, a subconscious smile forming on her beak. I, too, smiled, and then wandered over to the circular exit hole.

Hopping up onto the rim, I closed my eyes and let the serene predawn atmosphere enfold me. The sun had yet to rise, and so a peach-colored glow painted a narrow band of the sky above the horizon.

The rainforest as a whole was peaceful at this early hour, the silence unbroken except by the sound of my breathing.

Ever since Jewel and I settled down, forged a stable relationship, and had the kids, everything changed and my life took on a whole new meaning.

Sometimes I feel like I'm living a dream that's so divine it can't be real. It's actually a dream come true, and I'm so grateful that it will never end.

I used to think that I was an outcast and that I didn't belong in Rio, but I've since been proven wrong. Rio gave the love of my life to me, if not anything else, and it's the perfect city to raise our family in.

A wave of bliss swept through me as I thought of Jewel and our very special children, and I sighed happily.

I heard shuffling coming from behind me, and I turned around where I stood. Jewel was searching drowsily for me with her wing but I wasn't there.

She regained consciousness, and her rich blue eyes met mine.

"Good morning, Blu," she whispered silkily, batting her eyes.

"Good morning, honey."

She yawned and stated, "You're up earlier than usual."

"I don't really know why. No sleeping in for me."

Cheerfully she replied, "That's not a bad thing. Now, get your clumsy butt over here and snuggle with me, Blu."

She beckoned to me with her right wing, and I couldn't resist the invitation. I closed the distance between us and lay down in the nest with her.

She pressed her beak against mine, cloaking me with her wing.

"Ah, that's better. I love it when you're this close to me," she said passionately.

Intense memories of our most romantic, intimate night flashed in my mind, and I felt a flare of heat inside me.

"I could say the same thing, Jewel. You're the most attractive companion I could ever ask for."

Seductively she announced, "I appreciate the compliment. Looks like I owe you…"

She kissed me briefly once, drew her beak back, and then kissed me more fervently the second time. The world faded away around me as she took me away, the pounding of my heart the only thing I could hear.

When it finally came to a close many seconds later, we pulled our beaks apart and sighed pleasurably at the same time.

"You're a great kisser, Blu," she complimented suavely.

With a dreamy expression, I answered, "Thanks Jewel. You know, I never had any experience until I met you."

Tickled by my confession, she giggled an infectious giggle.

"That's a shame. Practice makes perfect though, right?"

"Yes, yes it does."

Stroking the side of my face with the tips of her feathers, she asked, "How long were you up? Did you check on the kids?"

"I've only been up for a few minutes. And no, I didn't check on them. Maybe I should go and do that."

I tried to wriggle free, but she gripped me tighter.

"No, just stay here with me. I'm sure they're alright."

"If you say so," I conceded.

"A mother's instinct is never wrong."

She nuzzled my neck with her head, and I nuzzled her back.

Closing her eyes, she muttered tenderly, "Isn't life just amazing, Blu? We're deeply in love, happily married, and the parents of three adorable kids…"

"Yeah, it sure is."

We heard a dull thud and the pattering of small feet on the roof, which meant that one of the kids was awake. Jewel and I separated and stood up in the nest, still side-by-side.

We heard a second thud, and an oval-shaped head popped into view.

"Good morning, Mom and Dad," Bia greeted drowsily, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, sweetie. Did you have a good night's sleep?" Jewel inquired.

Fully alert, she replied, "Yes, I did."

She climbed inside and strode up to us.

"Do you want to know why?"

"Why, Bia?"

"Because I dreamed that all five of us were perched in a palm tree on the beach, watching a vivid sunset. It was magical."

I smiled down at her and said, "That certainly sound like a magical dream."

Bia lowered her voice and put in, "Don't tell Carla and Tiago, but according to my calculations, my love for you and Mom is about two times higher than theirs."

"Awww, that's sweet of you to say," Jewel cooed, touched.

She enfolded Bia with her wings and pecked her daintily on her forehead.

"But really, I'm sure your brother and sister love us just as much."

Jewel folded her wings and Bia stepped back a few paces.

"You got that right, Mom," a precocious voice put in. It was Carla's.

Our eldest daughter tried to squeeze through the opening; her head was easily small enough to fit, but her plump lower body wasn't. She tried to free herself by pushing against the walls, grunting all the while, but to no avail.

She gave up, supporting her head with one wing and tapping on the wood with the other.

"Yeah… looks like Tulio needs to make the hole bigger. I've already outgrown it… _again_."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her misfortune. She shot a flustered stare at me, not appreciating my opinion one bit.

"Ha ha, very funny, Dad."

Jewel reprimanded me with a nudge in the side, but out of the corner of my eye I could see she was having trouble containing her laughter.

"Move out of the way, Carla! There's only one way in, and you're blocking it!" Tiago exclaimed from outside.

"I can't, bird-brain! I'm stuck!" she retorted.

"Guess I'll just have to _make _you move! Let's do this!"

She flinched twice as he supposedly rammed into her.

"Ow! Stop it, Tiago! Why don't you push me instead?" she squawked.

There was a pause, and I noticed she was slowly inching forwards.

"Almost… there!" he said, his voice strained from the effort.

All of a sudden she came loose, emitting a surprised cry as she fell.

Tiago leaped onto the rim and celebrated, his array of head feathers doing a dance of their own.

"Oh yeah, who's the bird? I'm the bird!"

He sprang into the air like a grasshopper, executing a perfectly-timed somersault when he hit the floor. As expected, he finished on his feet.

Carla got up and brushed herself off, waiting for Tiago to spin around. When he did, she stuck her tongue out at him.

He returned the favor, but went the extra mile. Yanking the corners of his mouth back he made an amusing face, wiggling his tongue like a worm while making the appropriate sound effect.

"Alright, settle down you two. That's enough sibling rivalry for today," Jewel warned politely-yet-firmly.

Tiago composed himself and Carla shrugged.

"He started it," she said nonchalantly.

Jewel raised an eyebrow at her, and she merely batted her green eyes cutely.

Carla hugged her mother's waist, and Tiago bolted straight for me. I opened my wings and he jumped, hitting my chest with no more force than a speeding marshmallow.

"Did you see my super-awesome trick, Dad?"

"I sure did, little buddy. You're a natural."

I glanced at Jewel and added, "If I had half your athletic talent, your mother would've fallen in love with me way before I dived out of that plane."

"Don't even go there, Blu. You're perfect just the way you are," she chided.

"I know, I know," I answered, grinning widely.

As Carla and Bia finished hugging, Jewel intoned, "Why don't we all fly into the jungle and gather some fruit to eat?"

Gesturing with my wing, I replied, "Uh, yeah, sure. Lead the way, Jewel."

Our eldest daughter cleared her throat rather loudly, and I noticed three pairs of eyes staring at me pointedly.

"It's Saturday. Forgetting something, Dad?" Carla pressed.

I didn't immediately get the hint, but then it struck me. I knew I was about to plunge headfirst into hot water, but it was too late.

"Um, Jewel, I kind of promised the kids I'd make them pancakes for breakfast today."

She narrowed her eyes in irritation, skewering me with her trademark "You're in trouble" glare.

"Sorry, honey," I said demurely, rubbing my wings together.

I couldn't hold her gaze and instead peered down at the kids; her sapphire eyes were beautiful most of the time, but when she was angry, they became cold and calculating.

They turned to face her, and Carla asked, "So… do we still get to have pancakes? Why go out into the jungle when we can eat in Linda and Tulio's kitchen?"

"Yeah, what she said. It's _so_ hard getting food on our own," Tiago seconded.

He started breathing heavily, flopping onto his back in mock exhaustion for dramatic effect.

_Oh great, I've spoiled them. Not only that, but I've ignited Jewel's temper. Cheese and sprinkles…_

"I don't reward laziness," she professed, her wings crossed.

Undaunted, they brandished puppy dog eyes and chanted, "Pretty pleeeeease?"

I dared to glance up at Jewel, affecting as tempting an expression as I could muster for their sake. She rolled her eyes, her body sagging as if a huge weight had been dropped on her head.

"Ugh, fine. But for the rest of the week, we _will _be having breakfast in the jungle, even if I have to carry every one of you by your tails."

The kids perked up, enthusiastic that they had triumphed.

"Thanks so much, Mom!"

"You're welcome, but don't count on this happening often."

"What about me?" I asked.

"I won't hesitate to drag you off by your tail too," she fired back, one-hundred percent serious.

Our son spouted, "Can we go now? Huh? Can we?"

"Sure, you can go. We'll be there in a few minutes."

Tapping into their stored jubilation, they took off like feathered missiles. Carla became jammed a second time, but her siblings cooperated to shove her out.

"Come on, let's race! Last one there is a rotten egg!" Carla challenged.

"But you always win! Your wings are bigger than ours…" Tiago protested, his voice dying out.

"Get everything ready, but don't turn on the stove!" I squawked after them.

I sensed Jewel approach and almost intrude into my personal space bubble. The last thing I wanted was to antagonize her further, so I held my ground and gave her my undivided attention.

"Blu, we've talked about this issue already."

Her tone was mellower than before, but she still meant business.

"We have? Oh right, we have. I remember now," I said cheekily, rubbing my nape.

"I'm just concerned that you're teaching them to behave more like people instead of birds."

I sighed and pieced together what I thought was a logical answer and/or defense.

"I just want the kids to be happy. My methods may be different than yours, but that doesn't mean they're wrong."

"You have a point, I'll admit. Look, how about we make a deal?"

"I was hoping you'd say that. What are the terms and conditions?"

"I'll let the kids eat pancakes twice a month. They can have some on back-to-back days, if they want. But once they reach the limit, that's it until the next month begins. Fair enough?"

I nodded multiple times.

"Good. Now come on, we should get down there before Tiago draws on the windows with blueberry juice again."

She made to leave, but I stopped her short.

"Hold on. Can I add one tiny exception?" I asked meekly.

"What is it?"

"Can they have pancakes on special occasions and holidays?"

She considered my request in silence, her expression tense.

Ultimately she responded, "I guess so. From now on, let's not bring this up anymore, okay?"

"You got it, Jewel. My beak is sealed."

As we swooped down towards the kitchen, I saw an empty space to the east of the observation tower where Tulio's truck was usually parked.

_Hm, I wonder where they went. Oh well, maybe I'll find out later._

Jewel and I flew through the open-window and alighted on the central island. I quickly scanned around, relieved that there were no blue smears on the windows.

As I'd asked them to, the kids had brought out the necessary supplies and laid the skillet on top of the unlit burners.

Both of our daughters were situated at the far end, too engrossed with the television to pay attention to us. Bia manned the remote, tapping a button with her toe and flipping through the channels.

"Keep going… keep going…" Carla suddenly pointed at the screen and said, "Stop! Ooh, it's a soccer game! Neat!"

Meanwhile, Tiago was pushing a clean plate across the countertop.

"What took you so long?" he asked, letting go of it.

"Oh, your father and I just had a little discussion," she said.

"About what?"

"I'll tell you after breakfast."

"Alright."

Without warning, he grabbed hold of the ignition knob for one of the burners. He gave it a sharp twist and the flame burst to life; I jumped backwards as the pulse of heat washed over me.

"Tiago! What did I tell you about playing with fire?" I scolded.

"No worries, Dad! I have everything under control. Just relax," he replied coolly.

"Relax? How am I supposed to relax knowing that my son could end up turning himself into a piece of charcoal?"

Perplexed, he replied, "What's charcoal?"

"That's not important right now," I said, frustrated. "No more messing with the knobs, understood?"

"Okay, okay, I get it," he said, annoyance evident in his footsteps as he slogged towards his sisters.

"You handled that well. You're less timid than you used to be."

"Every day he stirs up trouble of some kind, and I have to deal with it. I'm going to grow gray feathers before the year is over."

"I love you too, Dad!" he hollered.

I shifted my gaze and saw him smiling and waving at me innocently.

I looked back at Jewel as she corrected gleefully, "Not exactly."

I ignited the other burner, and she huddled with the kids. While the skillet heated up, I prepared the batter and mixed it thoroughly.

The semi-thick liquid sizzled as it spread across the searing metal, and all my troubles melted away.

After counting to thirty in my head, I lifted one side of the first pancake up with a spatula and checked the color. It was golden brown, a sign that it was cooked to perfection.

I flipped it over, waited another thirty seconds, and did a final quality check.

_That's what I call scrumptious! _

I tossed it onto the plate and immediately poured another puddle of batter onto the skillet. Jewel would rather go hungry than dine on a pancake, so I only cooked a stack of three.

I convinced her to take a bite of one in the recent past, and sadly that was the only one she's taken since.

"It's too sweet and fluffy. I hate to break it to you Blu, but a wild bird like me isn't built to handle human food," she told me, and that was the end of that.

I crowned the uppermost pancake with a mound of whipped cream and decorated it with ten blueberries.

Shutting off the burners, I tapped on the plate with my claw and squawked, "Come get your breakfast, kids!"

They spun like tops, their faces lighting up.

"Woo hoo!" Tiago yelled as he charged across the counter.

He skidded to a halt and chomped down on the top pancake, ripping a chunk free and stuffing it into beak. Much more inclined to use their manners than their brother, Carla and Bia took decent-sized bites, chewing deliberately.

Tiago gulped down his mouthful and exclaimed, "That was delicious! You're the best, Dad!"

"And a very skilled cook," Bia added graciously.

Flattered by their praise, I blushed.

"Thanks so much, kids. I'm glad you appreciate the things I do for you."

I squished them together and compressed them against my chest in a group hug.

"Whoa!" they blurted simultaneously.

"I want you all to know that you mean the world to me, and I love you so much."

"Right back atcha… Dad…" Carla struggled to say.

"Not so tight… I might… throw up…" Tiago groaned.

I promptly set them back down.

"Sorry, sorry. I got a bit carried away."

Carla patted my wing with hers and chimed, "You don't have to apologize. We understand."

I nodded and bent over to grab a bite of my creation, but a prying question popped into my head.

"Carla, where's your iPod? I thought you never left the house without it."

"Oh, the battery's dead, and I let Fernando borrow my charger. He hasn't given it back yet."

"Well that explains it. I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!"

I scooped a blob of whipped cream into my beak, licked up a blueberry, and took a big bite of the pancake. I hummed in delight as the tart blueberry juice squirted out, blending with the sweetness of the whipped cream.

"Mmm… it's so tasty. Bia was right… I am a good cook…"

I swallowed everything at once, only to realize Jewel was staring at me.

"Uh, Blu, you have a little something on your beak there."

I hastily swiped my tongue over the edges of both halves of my beak, removing some extra whipped cream.

"How's that? Did I get it all?"

"You sure did."

She blinked endearingly and leaned in, and we shared a luscious kiss.

"Ugh, that's not something I want to see when I'm eating," a displeased Carla complained.

Tiago cheered, "Way to go, Dad! Score!"

When our passionate exchange drew to a close, Jewel and I fixed our eyes on our eldest daughter.

She held up her wings defensively.

"What?"

"We're mates, sweetie. Give us a break, will you?" Jewel insisted.

"Sure, whatever," she replied, rolling her eyes with as much attitude as her mother did.

After the pancakes performed their disappearing act – and we cleaned up and put everything away – Jewel revealed the bad news.

The kids didn't take too kindly to having another restriction placed on them. But when she unleashed her stern glare, they were smart enough to silence their complaints.

Jewel then proposed we venture into the rain forest and do some exploring.

Tiago and Bia's eyes gleamed; no one loved going on adventures more than he did, and her thirst for learning and discovery could not be quenched.

Carla, however, didn't seem too interested in the proposition.

"Do I have to go? My iPod is my only distraction, and without it, I'll just be bored the whole time."

"If the rest of the family is going, so are you."

She took a step closer to Carla and said smugly, "If you really want to stay home all by yourself, I can ground you. Then you won't be going anywhere for the rest of the day."

This distressed our daughter, and she unfurled her wings in a pleading manner.

"But Mom-"

"No buts, Carla."

"Except her fat, feathery one," Tiago interjected, bursting into laughter. He collapsed face-up onto the counter, grabbing his feet with his wings and rocking from side to side.

"You're not helping," she grumbled.

"Before we go, I'll need my jungle wildlife guide."

Her brother said, "I'll need to get my goggles so I can go swimming or play in the mud!"

I deadpanned, "Sorry, Tiago, but no mud for you. I spent fifteen minutes washing that gross stuff from your feathers last time, and you gave me my own bath in the process."

"Awww, man."

We vacated the spotless kitchen and ascended to our treetop home.

Bia flew into her room and sailed out with her trusty field guide in hand. Tiago streaked into his and reappeared in a flash, tossing his goggles into the air and strapping them on.

"Is everyone ready to go?"

My son tapped one side of his protective eyewear with his curled-up foot.

"I'm totally protected and ready to rock."

"I'm all set, Dad."

"Carla?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Please behave so you don't spoil this for them."

"I promise I'll behave. I'm not _that _mean of a big sister."

Despite her previous disdain, she smiled an honest smile and hugged both her siblings at once.

"I'll find some way to entertain myself. You know I love you guys."

"We love you too, sis."

Moments later we were off, Jewel in the lead while I brought up the rear of our formation. We made a beeline for the eastern sector of the Sanctuary, a swath I recalled us visiting before.

I called out to Jewel and suggested a course correction; she obeyed and banked hard to the left. We, in turn, oriented ourselves to the north.

The density of the foliage increased as we traveled on, trunks and vines and leaves seemingly closing in from all sides.

There was a strange-yet-soothing magic in the air, and I felt as if the plants were lending me their vitality. This sensation, coupled with the heady scent of damp soil and swirling aromas of blooming flowers, refreshed my body and soul.

We scouted around for a suitable location to begin our expedition, and it wasn't long until we found one – or should I say, Carla found one.

Pursuing her echoing voice, we spiraled down to the ground. The earth was spongy and cool beneath my feet, slanting beams of golden sunlight piercing the canopy high above.

"What a glorious morning this is, huh kids?"

Carla answered, "It sure is, Dad. It's not too hot, not too cold, and there's no rain to deal with."

"Can we explore until noon, Dad? There are a few organisms I'd like to find and study further, but it might take a while."

"I don't see anything wrong with that. What about you, honey?"

"Not at all. It's time we let the kids have some fun, and in Bia's case, learn a thing or two about the rain forest."

Bia skimmed through her book until she found the page she was looking for. Carla marched over and read along with her.

"Hey, check out that shiny butterfly!"

I looked where Tiago was pointing, and sure enough, a butterfly was perched on a pink orchid, fanning its iridescent blue wings.

"Wow, that's a blue morpho," Bia explained dutifully, fascinated.

"I wonder what it tastes like. Can I eat it?"

She replied, "That's probably not a good idea."

He crouched down and jumped, trying but failing to swat it with his wing. Alerted to his presence by the unsuccessful attack, it beat a hasty retreat deeper into the jungle.

"Why don't you leave it alone? What did it ever do to you?" Bia asked.

Her words fell on deaf ears.

"You think you can get away from me? We'll see about that!"

Our trailblazer of a son gave chase, vanishing as he ran through a wall of ferns.

"Tiago, stay close. Tiago!"

Jewel dashed off in hot pursuit of him.

"Come on girls, we should stick with your mother."

The path they took was clearly marked, as they had left behind two sets of tracks in the dirt and a sort-of tunnel through the foliage. Detecting both their voices, we walked slightly faster.

Fighting our way through a low-hanging net of vines, we emerged near the bank of a healthy stream. The notorious butterfly was perched on a fallen tree trunk that spanned the stream, and Tiago was slinking towards it like a snake.

I sauntered up alongside Jewel and said coolly, "That was... exciting."

"A year ago, chasing my determined son through the rain forest is not something I imagined myself doing."

"Life is full of pleasant surprises."

"It's game over for you. Tiago one, butterfly zero," he declared in a stealthy tone.

Just as he came within striking distance, he lunged. The butterfly's superior reaction time enabled it to dodge; it escaped and wandered upstream with carefree wing beats.

Too bad for Tiago, he slipped on the moss that coated the trunk where the butterfly had just been sitting. He scrambled to find purchase, but his wings and claws could not establish any amount of grip on the slick moss.

He tumbled into the water with a _ploosh_ sound, sending miniature waves up onto both banks.

His sisters chuckled, and Jewel and I were compelled to emulate them. Unfazed and not willing to admit defeat, he waded out and jabbed his soggy wing in the direction of his long-gone nemesis.

"Don't think I won't find you again. When I do, it's payback time."

His parting speech delivered, he shook his wet body and flapped his wings vigorously. I shielded Jewel and the girls from the droplets that arced towards us.

"Had enough 'fun' yet, bro?"

"Not even close, big sis. I'm just getting started."

Jewel wanted to take a short break, so the trek was momentarily put on hold.

Tiago resorted to basking in a stationary ray of sun to dry off. Carla reclined belly-up on a flat chunk of rock and basked in the sun's warmth too.

Jewel and I perched on the low branch of a tree, and she helped herself to a mango.

Our middle child was dedicated; she searched for and soon identified a native flowering plant in the genus _Heliconia_. Proud of herself and intrigued by the vibrant blossoms, she sat down next to it and consulted her guide for more information.

Around the time Jewel devoured the last piece of her mango, Bia spotted another showy plant. She crossed the stream to study it, the foliage swallowing her up.

Concerned for her well-being now that she was invisible, Jewel and I rounded up her siblings and relocated. She was unharmed thank the stars, her head buried in her quintessential manual.

I wanted to believe that no predator would dare harm someone as benevolent and charming as her, but mortal danger was ever-present in the jungle.

High up in a Brazil nut tree was a trio of scarlet macaws, two males and a female. I could hear and see them, but they were absorbed in their conversation and oblivious to us.

As I began strolling towards Bia, a greenish-white substance splatted on the ground a few inches to my right.

"Ahh!" I squawked, startled.

When I realized what it was and connected the dots, I cringed and distanced myself from it.

"_Sinto muito sobre isso! Eu não vi você lá embaixo!_" called one of the males, his voice richly-accented.

"What did he say?"

"He said he's very sorry, and that he didn't see you down here," Jewel translated.

"It's okay! Don't worry!" I squawked.

"Not really," I concluded under my breath.

"What's the matter, Dad? Bird droppings are an important source of nitrogen that helps sustain plant communities, and they also contribute to seed dispersal so that plant species can spread," Bia articulated knowledgeably.

"Lighten up, Blu. It's only natural," Jewel tacked on.

"It almost landed _on_ me though. That would've been so gross."

"You were lucky it didn't, and that's what matters."

I nodded, but thought to myself, _Well, that was awkward. _

Trekking north, we happened upon the corpse of a recently-deceased emerald tree boa, a juvenile judging by its short length. It was sprawled out on the earth, the last 1/3 of its length gone and its gray eyes unblinking.

The resplendent creature hadn't even reached adulthood before meeting a cruel end; Bia's high spirits were dampened, and we were reminded of the fragility of life.

No one felt like talking much after the encounter, and so we continued on in pensive silence.

Lethargy was creeping up on Carla and Tiago; they lagged behind multiple times and we had to wait for them to catch up. Bia's energy reserves were steadily depleting as well, her former enthusiasm waning by the minute.

She educated herself on a tree frog and a pitcher plant, and then closed her book resolutely. She waddled up to me and yawned, her eyelids drooping.

"Dad… I'm tired…"

Her brother and sister appeared, flanking her on either side.

"Me too," he mumbled.

"Me three," she concluded.

"I think we could all use a nap," Jewel ordained. "Let's look around for a place to stay."

There was a smattering of tall trees in the vicinity, but only the fourth one we inspected bore a chamber that, as far as we could tell, was vacant. It was tidy and roomy enough to accommodate us all, which we were thankful for.

A mat of leafy vines dangled in front of the aperture in the trunk; I wove them more tightly together, essentially forming a screen that provided us with more privacy and more efficient protection.

The lack of a nest to get comfortable in meant that Jewel and I were the only alternative.

We reclined at an angle against the rear wall of the hollow, and the kids curled up beside one another at our feet. Jewel's plump midsection served as the pillow for Carla's head, and my belly area was Bia and Tiago's personal cushion.

Nothing I had ever felt before could compare to the sensation of my son and daughter snuggling into me, and a heavenly sigh flowed out of my beak.

I entwined my right wing with Jewel's left similar to how humans hold hands, and she rested her head on my shoulder.

On the verge of succumbing to fatigue and the prospect of a peaceful nap, they murmured, "We love you, Mom and Dad."

"I love you too," I whispered.

Almost inaudibly, Jewel said, "Sweet dreams, my precious angels…"

I managed to stay awake until the other members of my family were fast asleep. Satisfied, I closed my eyes and sank into the realm of my golden slumbers.

**X-X-X**

"Wow, what a beautiful sunset…" Jewel proclaimed in a reverent voice.

I locked eyes with her, the reflected images of the horizon on their surfaces snatching my breath away.

"Any sunset is second place compared to a certain someone…"

"Thank you so much, Blu. Thank you for your compliment, for being with me… for everything."

"I would do anything for you, you know that right?"

She affected an elated expression, the colors of dusk playing on her lustrous face.

"Of course I do."

No more words passed between us as she dragged me down to the sand, the grains cool to my skin. I felt the heat of the sun in her kiss, scarlet tongues of warmth wrapping around my soul and warming every corner of my being.

Her love had never felt more real, more powerful, and I swore I'd be with her forever.

**X-X-X**

"Dad, it's time to get up. Hello, Earth to Dad."

The youthful voice and nudges I received in my side stirred me awake.

"Huh? Wh-what's going on? Where's… where's the fire?"

Regaining control of my muscles, I forced myself into an upright position. Still groggy and my vision horribly blurred, my family was a cluster of misshapen blue blobs.

I rubbed my eyes vigorously and they came into sharp focus.

"There's no fire, Dad," Carla said with a chuckle.

"You were talking in your sleep. We heard you," Bia commented.

"I was? Huh, I never knew I did that."

Jewel clarified, "Now you do. You said some touching things about me that I won't forget anytime soon."

She pecked me on the cheek, boosting my alertness.

"Is it just me, or did it get a lot cooler in here?" I asked, fluffing up my feathers.

Carla replied, "When we woke up, it was all cloudy and gloomy outside."

"Oh. I thought it would be nice all day, but I guess the weather had other plans."

Strangely, Bia squinted and then gasped. "Does anyone feel that?"

"Feel what?" Tiago inquired, scratching his head.

Our younger daughter spun and darted through the net without entangling herself. I hustled over to the screen and picked it apart, poking my head out.

"Where are you, Bia?"

"I'm way up here, Dad. There's something you need to see."

I gestured to my family and ascended, maneuvering between the branches until I broke free of them altogether. We had reached the top of the canopy layer, as evidenced by the sparse trees of the emergent layer scattered here and there and the nearly-unobstructed view in all directions.

Bia was facing south, the distant bay no more than a lackluster pool of water. When the others joined us, she pointed towards the southern horizon with her slender toe.

A foreboding, dark gray wall of towering clouds was floating just beyond the bay, a mountain suspended in the sky. It was advancing slowly-but-surely, clearly on a collision course with the city.

It was then my innate biological senses registered the tempest, and I could feel its waterlogged weight bearing down on me.

Our eldest daughter intoned, "Uh oh, we've got trouble incoming."

In her intelligent voice, Bia said, "I predict plenty of thunder, lightning, and very heavy rain."

"My instincts are telling me you're probably right, sweetie. Here in Rio, there's no such thing as a 'weak' storm," Jewel stated.

"We should probably head home and take shelter. Time is running out."

Tiago positioned his goggles over his eyes and strapped them down snugly.

"I'll be right behind you, Dad."

I propelled myself into the air, my family clustering around my tail.

"Oh no, I forgot my book!" Bia cried out. "Don't leave. I'll be right back."

We slowed down drastically, and she returned ten seconds later.

"Got it, Dad."

I looked over my shoulder and saw her gliding behind her mother, the book dangling beneath her.

"Good. Now let's make like a banana and split."

And split we did, driven to arrive home before being assaulted by the imminent downpour.

The clouds picked up speed, progressing inland roughly twice as fast as they were earlier. The air temperature decreased a few more degrees ahead of the squall, and we quickened our pace.

I restrained my sigh of relief as our home came into view, because things were about to turn nasty. Carla, Tiago, and I landed on the platform and Bia stashed her book in her room.

"Hurry, Mom! Faster, faster, faster!" Tiago urged, bouncing up and down.

A rumble of thunder shook the sky as we piled into my and Jewel's quarters, heralding the beginning of the downpour. The individual droplets were minute and infrequent at first, but their size and density increased as much as tenfold in no more than three minutes.

They battered every surface, detonating like liquid bombs. The low-pitched drumming on the roof of our home was incessant, but thanks to its adequate construction there were no leaks.

It was ominously dark outside, every brilliant bolt illuminating the surrounding area for a stark moment. A loud crack preceded every booming peal of thunder, as if an earthquake was destroying the heavens.

Mother Nature's exhibition was a mighty one, and we birds were humbled.

"Are we safe? What if the tree gets struck by lightning, or even worse, our home?" Carla asked worriedly.

Downplaying the seriousness of such an event, Tiago joked, "I bet the house would go ka-boom! That would be the coolest thing ever!"

"No it wouldn't!" she retorted.

She tried to shove him, but he leaped out of the way.

Bia remarked gravely, "Considering that lightning can be as hot as 50,000 degrees, the water inside the wood will vaporize and cause it to explode. Our chances of survival would be highly unlikely."

"As scary as that sounds, she's right. But remember, our tree isn't the tallest thing around, so lightning will find other places to strike."

"That's another scientific fact," Bia commented.

"See? I'm a smart bird too. We'll be just fine."

"I'm not scared of lightning. I'm gonna go play in the rain!"

Tiago barreled for the exit and jumped, but Jewel swiftly intervened. She clamped her right foot around his tail and pulled, plucking him out of the air.

"Ouch!"

"Absolutely not, Tiago."

He flopped to the floor and stood up rapidly, whipping his tail away when she released her grip.

"You wanna fight, Mom? Let's go! I can take you on!"

Our son adopted an offensive stance and threw a flurry of harmless punches at his mother's belly, barely ruffling her plumage. She rolled her eyes and playfully grabbed his wings, hoisting him off the ground.

She squished him against her chest and kissed him repeatedly on his face.

"Aw Mom! Yuck! C'mon, I'm too cool for this!"

Having administered plenty of affectionate torture, she set him down. He batted his face to dislodge her love stains.

A flash of light threw our sharp shadows onto the wall, and the ensuing snap of thunder made the house vibrate.

"Ahhh!" he screamed, cowering under his wings.

"Not scared, huh?" his older sister taunted. "Yeah right."

Eager to distract them from the tempest's wrath, I intoned, "Want to hear about some other things that happened while I was in Rio?"

"We've already heard a bunch of your stories though, Dad."

"Yes, but not all of them, Carla."

"In that case, sure," Bia said.

"I-I guess s-so," her brother put in shakily.

We moved to the rear of the room, and they seated themselves comfortably in a line.

"Let's see, which one should I pick… ah yes, that's a good one."

I cleared my throat and began, "After escaping from Nigel's henchmen, we hitched a ride on a tram to Luiz's garage…"

The kids were riveted to me, forgetting all about the storm raging all around. They laughed heartily when I reiterated the flower petal mishap, and it would have been foolish of me not to do the same.

The second tale I extracted from my memory was the hair-raising – feather-raising, to be exact – encounter Jewel and I had with Luiz's power tool. Next was the tense argument between us in which I announced my hate of samba, and then my crusade through the Carnaval parade.

I recounted two more, saving the most inspiring saga for last.

I retold the harrowing events on the smuggler's plane and my fall from grace to be with Jewel one last time – or so I'd thought.

My middle child tilted her head and declared, "That is so wonderful…"

"The night is always darkest before dawn, kids," Jewel stated.

"I was willing to do what my heart, not my head, told me was right. I put my faith in your mother because I knew she was the one for me, and what would have been our tragic end became our happily ever after."

"Our love grew deeper and deeper, and we realized that something was missing in our lives. That was when we brought you three into the world," Jewel said proudly.

Betraying a hint of drowsiness, Carla inquired, "About that… where did we come from? I'm really curious."

Jewel answered, "When you're older, I'll let you know."

"Much older," I corrected.

"But-" she started, only to be interrupted by her brother.

"Hey, I think the storm's over."

We crowded around the hole and peered out. Every inch of the jungle was soaked and the skies were a murky gray, but the deluge had dwindled into an insignificant sprinkle.

In spite of its relentless fury, the squall had dumped the copious amounts of water that the jungle at large needed for survival.

_The ends justify the means_, I mused.

It was the middle of the evening according to my internal timekeeping mechanism, the hidden sun an hour or so away from setting.

"What a crazy end to a crazy day…" Carla said in a relaxed tone.

Bia looked at us and muttered, "It's getting late, and I'm running on empty. I think it's time… for me to go to bed…"

Her words dissipated, and she yawned. She spread the pathogen to her siblings, and they yawned too.

Tiago lazily removed his goggles and asked quietly, "Mom… can you sing us… our favorite lullaby?"

"I'd be glad to." She placed her wings upon their backs, and her soothing voice saturated the air.

"Moonbeams and starlight, magical twilight, the warmest rain… hear it whispering your names. Rainbows at midnight, sparkling night skies, don't go away, stay another day…"

They swayed a bit, almost lulled to sleep by the lullaby's becalming rhythm. She kissed each of them once on their foreheads and retracted her wings.

"Good night, my sweet children. See you in the morning."

"Good night, Mom. We love you..."

Being the caring father that I am, I kissed them too.

"Sweet dreams, kids."

"Sweet dreams, Dad."

One by one they filed out, the heavy flapping of their wings proof of their fatigue. I was once again alone with my Jewel.

"I'm just about as exhausted as they are," she said, exhaling.

"So am I."

She grasped my wing and guided me to our nest, where we lay down together.

"We've earned a good night's sleep, haven't we?"

I signaled my agreement with a few mellow nods. We touched beaks, and I spiraled into the depths of her majestic teal eyes.

Draping her wing over me to block out the cold, she whispered, "You're my one and only, Blu."

"I'll always be here… with you and for you. I promise."

"And that's why I love you…"

"I love you too, honey."

We closed our eyes, and in the deafening silence we cuddled. She and I were two individuals, but it was through our unbreakable bond of companionship that we were unified as one.

I could never go back to a time before her, a time when I knew nothing about true love. My ignorance was my bliss, but for the rest of my days, only my bliss will remain.

**X-X-X**

A tiny male macaw was ejected from his dream soon after it manifested. Though he was bathed in unrelenting darkness, his sense of hearing was able to detect the disturbance that had awoken him.

"You drive me wild, Blu."

"Cheese and sprinkles… that feels _so _good. It should be illegal…"

The macaw was confused.

_What are they talking about? What are Mom and Dad doing?_

"C'mon handsome, impress me. The kids are asleep, so why don't we have some _fun_?"

"I'll do whatever you want, Jewel…"

_Alright, now I'm really curious. I better find out what's going on down there…_ he thought steadfastly.

The youngster vacated his room, floating down to the landing zone. His height was an issue, so he stood on the tips of his toes and peeked into his parents' room.

His eyes widened and his cheeks grew red-hot. Unnerved and embarrassed to the max, he rocketed into the air and dashed into his living quarters.

Little Tiago realized that spying on his parents had been a very bad idea.

_Whatever it is they're doing… it's definitely not something I was meant to see! _

He flung himself into his nest and curled up.

His efforts to banish the images were in vain, as they were seared into his memory and remarkably vivid. For exactly how long they would persist he wasn't able to measure.

What he did know, however, is that the chance to snooze peacefully that night was out of the question.


	2. A Troubling Time for Tiago

**A/N: I don't know where the inspiration for this idea came from. It just popped into my head one day, and I figured I could make it work.**

**My only concern is that my representation of Tiago's thought processes, given his young age, is a bit off. It was tough to cram myself into his head and tell this chapter through his eyes. I think I did a decent job, but maybe I could've done better. If any of you agree/disagree, I'd love to hear your opinions.**

**That's all I have to say for now. Slide right on down to the good stuff and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Troubling Time for Tiago**

There I was, shooting over the treetops during the last leg of the annual Rio de Janeiro Youth Speed Flying Competition.

My opponents were behind me and the mountain called Corcovado was dead ahead. The finish line was at the summit, and I was determined to be crowned the fastest bird in the whole city.

I tilted upwards and pointed myself towards the sun, so close to the giant rock that I could reach out and scrape my claws against it if I wanted to. My heart was pounding, the adrenaline was flowing, and I was beating my wings as fast they could go.

A male scarlet macaw passed me on the right, but he was in for a surprise.

_You think you're gonna steal my victory right out from under me? Not a chance! _

I leaned to one side and banked hard, the mountain becoming a blur as I rocketed straight for him.

"Incoming!" I yelled, not slowing down one tiny bit. His eyes widened in alarm, as he thought I was planning on hitting him. He ducked out of the way at the last second, losing valuable speed.

"Ha ha! See you later, bird brain!" I taunted.

I swooped back to the right and shot the rest of the way up Corcovado, climbing higher and higher into the sky. I saw the colorful banner waving in the breeze and my tongue started tingling.

I glanced behind me one last time, spying all six birds eating my dust. My victory was guaranteed, and I pushed myself as fast as a rocket.

I screamed, "I win! Oh yeah!" as I flew under the banner.

I landed on the warm concrete, and a whole flock of birds crowded around me. They picked me up and carried me to the base of the statue, bouncing me up and down the whole way.

"Tiago! Tiago! Tiago!" they cheered.

Once the crowd stopped, I took off and perched between the statue's huge feet. The hatchlings I had soundly beaten glided over and landed in front of me, breathing hard.

"Well... you beat us... fair and square..." said a male hoatzin.

"You're on... a whole different level..." a female hyacinth added.

"Thanks a lot. Maybe I'll stay... out of the race... next year... and let someone else... win. Not!"

The rest of the flock gathered around and showered me with leaves and brightly-colored flowers. Mom, Dad, and my two older sisters walked out of the sea of birds, their faces glowing with emotion.

The race coordinator, a male harpy eagle, appeared. The applause died down in a hurry, and he happily handed the shiny gold medal to my mom.

"Congratulations, ma'am. Your son has earned this victory. I've witnessed many races in my years, but I've never seen anyone as skilled as him."

"Thank you. He's definitely got talent and knows how to use it."

"I agree completely."

With that, my family waddled up to me.

Mom said, "And congratulations to you, Tiago. I've never been so proud of you."

Dad put in, "Neither have I."

"You're the greatest brother ever," Bia and Carla finished.

Mom bent down and placed it around my neck, and her smile was as wide as the crescent moon.

Everyone began clapping with enthusiasm, and I felt my heart swell. My family turned around to face the mass of animals.

I fluttered off the ground and landed between my parents, placing one foot on my mom's right shoulder and my other on dad's left shoulder.

I threw my wings up in the air and squawked, "Woo hoo, I'm the best! Watch out everyone, Rio has a new racing champ!"

In that moment, I knew I was literally on top of the world, and I never wanted to come down.

**X-X-X**

I suddenly awoke and bolted upright, the excitement I felt in my dream rippling through me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, taking a deep, refreshing breath.

Grinning, I said quietly to myself, "Wow... that was an amazing dream. Too bad it wasn't real."

I yawned, stretching my legs and wings to loosen up my cramped muscles. I had had a fantastic night's sleep, but it was time to get moving and face the day head-on.

"Oh yeah... mmm... that feels good."

Now that my muscles were ready for action, I left my comfy nest and hopped over to the round entrance. The air was mild, the rising sun was shining, and I could hear a few jungle animals calling from somewhere in the near distance.

All in all, it was shaping up to be a really sweet morning.

I couldn't hear Mom and Dad talking like they usually did, so I figured I should check to see if they were awake. Before I could though, there was one important thing I had to take care of.

I climbed out and sailed down to the platform, backing up to the edge and doing my business. Feeling relieved, I jogged over to my parents' room.

I stood on the tips of my toes and peeked inside. Strangely enough it was totally empty, except for a few of their feathers and a small piece of paper they'd left in the middle of the floor.

_And I thought I got up early. Mom and Dad are even braver than I am._

Eager to find out where they'd gone, I fluttered inside and landed near the rectangular note. I picked it up with my right foot and read it carefully, recognizing Dad's neat handwriting.

_Good morning, kids. Your mother and I have gone to the market with Linda and Tulio. We wanted you to come with us, but you were all snoozing so peacefully we couldn't bring ourselves to disturb you. Anyways, Fernando stayed behind, so go talk to him if you need anything. You should know by now where you're allowed to be and the punishment you'll receive when we find out you weren't, so I won't remind you. We'll be back in an hour or two, so stay safe until then. __Love, Dad and Mom._

_The market, huh? Man, I wished they'd taken me with them. Oh well._

I shrugged and dropped the note. _Better go see if my sisters are up and let them know what's going on. _

I glided out and headed for Carla's room first, squeezing past the sign and touching down just inside.

She was reclining casually against the back wall, her legs crossed over her tail and her wings folded over her stomach. She was listening to her iPod with her eyes closed, bobbing her head to the beat.

A tree could slam the ground right next to the house and she wouldn't even hear a thing; that's how deeply absorbed she was in her music.

It wouldn't do any good to use my voice, so I walked up and tapped her on the shoulder.

She opened her eyes and gave me a friendly smile. She clicked her iPod's screen to pause the music and pulled her headphones out of her ears.

"Hey, little bro. What's up?"

"Not much. I just wanted to drop by and say hi to my big sis."

I gave her a great big hug, but my wings barely reached halfway around her plump body.

"Mom and Dad went to the market."

"They did? It would have been nice to go with them. What a bummer."

"That's what I said. We were asleep when they got up, so they left us alone."

"That makes sense, I guess." She cleared her throat and continued, "I need to get back into the zone. Why don't you go see how Bia's doing?"

I nudged her playfully and teased, "You're no fun."

She smirked and plugged her right earphone back in.

"I love you too, bro."

"I'll let you know when they get back."

"Sounds good."

"I love you, Carla. See ya!" I called as I flew out.

"See ya, Tiago."

I journeyed over to Bia's room next, perching on the dull metal rim. She hadn't left her tidy nest and was too busy preening herself to notice me.

"Good morning, sis," I greeted.

She stopped what she was doing and looked up at me with her cute amber eyes.

"Hello, Tiago. Good morning."

"Mind if I come in?"

"Not at all."

I jumped down and made my way over to her nest.

"Are Mom and Dad here?"

"Nope. They're in downtown Rio with Linda and Tulio."

"I see. I hope they bring back something to eat then. I'm feeling pretty hungry."

At the mention of food, my stomach gurgled.

"That makes two of us," she said.

"Uh huh. I'm always hungry, remember?"

"So far, I have yet to formulate a logical scientific explanation for your condition."

I chuckled at her overly-brainy response, and she giggled along with me. While she preened her flight feathers, I stole a glance over her shoulder.

A brand-new book of hers I hadn't seen before was propped up in the corner, and I was instantly curious.

"I have a question, sis."

Her beak buried in her wing, she issued a muffled "Hm?"

"What is that book about?"

She lifted up the wing she'd just been nibbling.

"Hold that thought. I have to use the bathroom."

She stepped outside and drifted back in a few seconds later. She brought it over and said, "It's a pop-up book of many notable jungle species. Allow me to demonstrate."

She flipped it open to the first page, and a pink orchid flower practically bloomed off the page right before my eyes.

"Woah, that is so neat. Show me another one."

She skipped ahead until she came across a huge, deadly snake that seemed ready to strike.

"Oh man, that is wicked! Can I borrow it? Please?"

"Later on you can. I need to study it from cover to cover to benefit from its educational content."

She was the master of taking her time, and I'd probably have to wait all day for her to hand it over.

"But I wanna read it now! I'll give it back in a few minutes!"

I latched onto it and tried to pull it away. She slapped it shut and wrapped her wings around it, surprised and annoyed at the same time.

"I said no, Tiago. It's mine, not yours. If you don't let go, I won't ever let you borrow it!"

"C'mon! Quit being so selfish!"

I jerked on it as hard as I could, but she was stronger than me and had a tighter grip.

"You're trying to steal it from me and you're calling me selfish!?" she retorted.

I was super mad at her now; she could be as stubborn as Mom, and it got under my skin.

"Fine! Keep your lame book, crybaby!"

I shoved her backwards and she stumbled over her own feet. She lost her balance and smacked one of the metal ridges with a loud _thunk_.

She threw the book on the floor and doubled over, pressing her wings against the back of her head.

"Ouch! That really hurt, Tiago! Why... why did you do that?!"

She started to weep, her toes curling up from the pain.

"I'm telling... Mom and Dad... on you! You gave me... a headache! Wahhh!"

Panicked, I began retreating towards the exit, a few droplets of liquid running down her cheeks and staining the floor. I bumped into something warm and soft; I spun around and saw Carla standing there, a stunned expression on her face.

I tried to dart past her and run away, but she blocked my only escape route with her wing. I ran right into it, and she flung me to the ground.

I landed hard on my tail, my older sister staring at me with narrowed eyes.

"What did you do to her?"

I pointed at her and yelled, "I... I... she wouldn't let me have the book! It's her fault!"

She whimpered, "He... pushed me... into the wall... and I hit my head..."

"You are _so_ busted," she said coldly. "I can't _wait_ until Mom and Dad get home."

She stuffed her body into the exit and made herself comfortable, blocking my only escape route.

"Your attitude is a major problem. You've gone too far this time, and you're going to regret it."

Desperate to regain my freedom, I charged at Carla.

"Let me out! You can't keep me trapped in here!"

I bounced harmlessly off her doughy midsection and tumbled to the floor.

She fired back evilly, "Watch me, bro."

I was doomed, a hopeless prisoner awaiting his punishment. Dread pooled in my stomach, because I knew they weren't going to hold back.

I dared myself to glance at Bia, and the wounded look in her teary eyes crushed me.

She sniffled and muttered, "Why... were you... so mean to me?"

"I'm... I'm sorry, Bia," moaned.

I hung my head, feeling more awful than I ever had before in my short life. My heart sank when I heard my parents' wing beats.

Carla and Bia disappeared from view, and after a pause I heard Dad's concerned voice.

"Hey, what's wrong, Bia?"

In a saddened voice she explained why she was upset, and Carla backed her up.

"He did _what?_" Mom squawked in disbelief. "Tiago Gunderson, come here right now!" she demanded, furious.

When I made it to the platform, I was too frightened to make eye contact with them.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. You've done questionable things in the past, but this is absolutely unacceptable!"

"What possessed you to put your wings on your sister?"

"I... don't know, Dad..." I said, defeated.

"Apologize to her, and you better mean it," he declared.

"I already did..."

"Do it again."

"Bia... I'm really... really sorry."

"It's okay, Tiago."

She was sincere, but the tiny amount of happiness I felt disappeared in a flash.

Mom grabbed my wing and came so close her beak touched mine; I had no choice but to endure her pitiless gaze.

"You disrespected your sister, and you're going to suffer the consequences. You're grounded for a week. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded weakly, too distressed to talk anymore.

"Good. Now go to your room, and don't come out until we tell you. You've lost the privilege of eating with your family."

She snatched up a star fruit and handed it to me bitterly, not even bothering to say "You're welcome."

I slowly took it and left, not saying a word or looking back at them. I dropped the star fruit into my nest and curled up in the far corner.

I was sick to my stomach, and if I ate my breakfast I would just throw it back up.

One by one, hot tears began running down my cheeks and splashing onto my wings and feet. I couldn't be madder at Bia than I was at myself.

I started sobbing, hoping that they could hear me. It was supposed to be a pleasant day, but I'd ruined it for everyone, especially my innocent sister.

I buried my head in my wings, and the world around me went dark. Heartbroken and hating myself, I unleashed my pent-up emotions.

I cried and cried until my tears ran out; my body exhausted, I sank into a deep sleep. I woke up several hours later, the toasty air and bright sunshine doing nothing to boost my spirits.

They might as well be mocking me.

I struggled to my feet, unable to ignore the emptiness in me any longer. I hunched over my nest and drearily bit the star fruit, the juice flavorless.

It normally would've tasted delicious, but I wasn't in the mood to enjoy it. Five depressed minutes later, I swallowed the last chunk and burped.

I turned my head to preen an itchy spot under my wing... and that's when I saw it.

Bia's book was lying next to my leafy bed, silently calling to me. After everything I put her through, she was kind enough to let me read it anyways.

_Why didn't she keep it? Why is she so forgiving? How can she treat me so well when I treated her like my enemy?! _

Despite my harmful mistake, her love for me was undamaged. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't understand it.

My self-directed anger was reborn, attacking me from within. I threw a tantrum, cursing my terrible actions and stomping the floor.

In my frustration, I charged across my room. I balled up my right foot and kicked the wall as if a mirror was attached to it.

I heard a _click_, and an instant later, a bolt of pain raced up my leg and fried my brain.

"Ahhh!" I yelled.

My leg folded awkwardly beneath me when I put weight on it, and I collapsed in a heap. The fiery throbbing was unbearable, and I instinctively knew what I had done to myself.

When I glanced down, my stomach churned. The bone was in split in two in the exact middle, the pieces bent at a forty-five degree angle.

Tears of shock and agony started to trickle down my feathers, and for a few seconds I felt like I was going to pass out. But I didn't, and the endless waves of misery kept flowing up my spine.

_I have to... make it... to the entrance! I have to... call them!_

I used my wing to drag myself along, and my leg twitched. The jolt of pain paralyzed me, and my squawk caught in my throat. I couldn't move another inch, and there was only one option left.

Sucking in a huge breath, I raised my head up and screamed as loud as I could.

"MOM! DAD! HELP ME!"

I heard nothing but suffocating silence. Desperate to grab their attention, I screamed again.

"CARLA! BIA! ANYONE! PLEASE HELP!"

My shout faded into nothingness a second time... and then I detected the rushing noise caused by wings stirring the air. The light streaming into my room was blocked by a curvy shape, and a shadow rolled over me.

I recognized Mom, and a surge of tears rushed out of my eyes. I didn't even give her the chance to ask what was wrong.

"My leg! I broke my leg!"

She was stricken with horror, every last bit of her discontent vaporized. Her pupils shrinking to the size of pinpoints, she dashed to my side.

Dad and my sisters crowded around her, their expressions clouded with pure despair.

"This can't be happening. Not to my precious Tiago!" she squawked.

His voice shaking, Dad ordered, "Stay here with him. I'll go get Tulio!"

He vanished in the blink of an eye, some of his feathers coming loose and drifting to the floor.

Mom patted me with her wing and urged, "It'll be alright, son. Just try to calm down."

"No it won't..."

I stared directly into Bia's eyes and whimpered, "This... is what I get... for hurting you."

Dejected, she replied, "Please don't say that, Tiago. It's not true."

"Yes it is. I'm the worst brother... on the planet."

She shook her head in denial, drops of sparkling liquid gathering on her lower eyelids. I blinked to clear my blurred vision, and the next thing I knew, she was stroking me with one fuzzy wing.

"_My_ brother doesn't deserve this, and I don't need to perform any calculations to support my conclusion."

The ride to Tulio's medical lab seemed like an eternity for the worried macaw family, though in actuality it lasted around ten minutes.

Having recovered somewhat from the initial emotional trauma, Blu and Jewel's son reigned in his tears and exhibited stalwart bravery. Unwilling to hide the truth, he confessed to his parents as to how he snapped his leg.

They understood why he acted out, and that a sheer twist of fate was to blame for his injury.

The ornithologist's makeshift splint greatly restricted the movement of Tiago's limb, safeguarding it against the occasional bumps in the road they encountered during the journey.

Linda was no less affected by the sudden turn of events than her feathered companion; she sympathized with him and his child equally.

Upon arrival at the familiar establishment, the seven beings disembarked Tulio's truck. Neither adult macaw objected to him carrying their son inside, the heroic hatchling cradled in his amiable hands.

Tulio enlisted the help of his trusted assistants, and an x-ray was promptly taken and developed. The black-and-white slide of flimsy plastic was mounted on the viewing board and scrutinized by the expert himself.

His hand under his chin and his eyes narrowed in concentration, Tulio studied the image carefully before giving his report.

"Hm, there aren't any stray fragments, which is a good sign. This is a textbook transverse fracture of the tarsometatarsus, and very clean too. You are one lucky macaw."

He turned to face the birds perched on the examination table behind him.

"The good news is that I don't see a reason to perform surgery. A sturdy splint should keep the bones aligned and immobilized so that the fracture heals properly."

The birds perked up, relieved that Tiago's situation wasn't as bleak as they imagined it to be. Tulio adjusted his glasses, donning a serious expression.

"The bad news is that he must avoid walking on it, since there is a high risk he could injure it further. I'll take another x-ray a week from today. Depending on how well the repair is progressing, I may or may not remove the splint. We'll have to wait and see."

With that, he rummaged through various drawers and cabinets, swiftly collecting the necessary supplies for the splint. He arranged them on the table and brought over an intimidating machine.

Tiago was unnerved, a response that the senior bird doctor picked up on.

He boasted with a grin, "Don't worry, my feathered friend. You're in the hands of Brazil's top ornithologist."

Tulio turned on the machine and punched in the desired settings, brandishing the plastic cone that was connected to the device via a flexible hose. Tulio advanced the cone towards Tiago, and he shrank back.

"I'm going to have to pluck the feathers from your leg before I can apply the splint. I want this to be as easy as possible for the both of us, so I'm going to briefly put you to sleep."

Tulio regarded the hatchling's parents.

"Is that okay with you?" he queried.

Blu nodded resolutely. While Jewel was averse to the concept of her son being subjugated by a human device, his well-being took precedence over her reservations.

She signaled her approval with her head and nuzzled her child in a comforting manner.

"I'll be done with everything in no more than ten minutes, and then you can go home and relax with your family."

He gently pressed the wide end of the mask against Tiago's head, inserting his beak into the hole in the rubber seal. The tiny macaw issued a muffled cry of rejection and jerked back, his face twisted into a grimace.

"I know the gas smells awful, but this is for the best."

He glanced one last time at his relatives and tentatively reinserted his beak into the gas chamber.

"Just breathe, Tiago, and you'll be dreaming in no time at all."

Tiago did as he was told, the chemical infiltrating his system and smothering his consciousness. His eyelids drooped lower and lower as he spiraled inexorably into delirium.

His body went limp and his eyes sealed shut as he crossed over, his beak hanging open halfway.

Tulio did away with the anesthetizing apparatus and transitioned into the next phase of the procedure.

He began by carefully plucking the scant feathers around the fracture site. Tiago's mother was bothered by the discoloration of the skin; Tulio explained that it was the result of the break, and the bruising would fade rapidly.

Having bared the area, Tulio first sandwiched the leg between two rectangular strips of surgical tape three-quarters of an inch wide. He then piled on four additional layers of tape, molding them snugly to Tiago's limb with a hemostat to provide it with much-needed stability.

Lastly, he secured both sides of the sandwich with a row of staples, thus completing the task.

"And that's all there is to it," he remarked genially. "Can I trust you to keep him off of that leg until his next visit?"

Tiago's parents replied with confident squawks, their tones happier than ever.

The pair of female offspring chirped, which he interpreted as them saying, "We'll help too."

"Good, good. He's a young bird, so his injury will faster than an adult's would. He'll be back to his old, adventurous self very soon."

The thoughtful doctor administered a very light dose of a particular drug to help preemptively quell the pain.

"Blu, Jewel, I have one question. Do you know how on Earth it happened?"

Blu glided the short distance to a nearby counter. He landed and, scowling in false anger, swung his leg.

"What? Your son was angry, so he kicked the wall?" he inquired, scratching his head in utter confusion.

Blu bobbed his head twice and shrugged.

"And in all my years as an ornithologist, I thought I'd heard everything."

With that, he wished his patient well and granted him clearance to leave. Blu ferried his slumbering son home on his back, his mate and daughters tagging along behind.

Back in Blu and Jewel's quarters, Tiago's relatives maintained a vigil over his snoozing form, biding time for the anesthesia to relinquish its grasp on his mind.

Perhaps it was the macaws' mollifying voices that contributed to the termination of his blackout. He groaned like a zombie as he came to, his senses rebooting over the course of several minutes.

The numbing fog evaporated and his functionality restored, he was momentarily at a loss for words.

The senior male said, "Welcome back, son. How are you feeling?"

"Unh... like I'm in a body that isn't mine... am I dreaming?"

"No, Tiago. This is the real world," his mother answered.

He stared at the pristine splint, the vague memories suddenly becoming crystal clear.

Detecting a certain urge that needed to be dealt with, he said, "I guess I should say a few things, but first, I need to... you know."

Jewel assisted her son, ferrying him outside so he could relieve himself. She returned him to his former spot, and he commenced his necessary speech.

"This is probably the worst day of my life. I don't know what came over me when I fought with Bia."

He sighed pitifully.

"I messed up bigtime, and I'm super sorry. I hope you accept my apology, especially you, Bia."

His honest words plucking their heartstrings, they nodded in unison. Jewel claimed the spotlight and addressed her child.

"We all make mistakes, Tiago. How we learn from them is what matters."

"We're proud of you for realizing that. I guess we've been raising you right from the start." Blu chuckled, but then spoke more deliberately. "We'll never stop loving you. You're a fantastic son and an incredible brother, all wrapped up in one fuzzy package."

"I concur."

"If Dad's wrong, then my name isn't Carla Gunderson."

Sublime light sprang forth from Tiago's soul, burning away the shadows of negativity haunting him. A smile akin to a crescent moon manifested on his beak.

"Maybe today won't be so bad after all."

His mother said prudently, "You may think life is difficult now and then, but someone, somewhere, has it even worse than you do."

"I'll take your word for it, Mom."

Bia and Carla maneuvered around his useless limb, imprisoning him in a dual hug.

The younger female queried, "Remember what Dad taught us?"

"Could you be a bit more specific?"

"Birds of blue feathers..." Carla hinted.

"Have to stick together," he concluded merrily.

The elder female replied, "That's the spirit, little bro."

Blu and Jewel approached, the latter poking his tender belly playfully-yet-candidly.

"If you promise to respect your sisters and behave properly from now on, I'll lift your punishment."

"I promise, Mom. You can count on me."

Though he was barred from standing at attention, he saluted like a valiant soldier nonetheless.

Bia commented cordially, "Technically he's still grounded, since he has very limited mobility. If you don't take his wings into account, that is."

Convivial laughter broke out among the blue-feathered birds, Tiago included.

"I have to admit, you have a point, sweetie," her father affirmed.

"I don't think I'll be doing much flying or fluttering or whatever. With only one good leg, I'll be crash landing every time. I might even break more bones!"

The congregation of macaws was humored yet again by Tiago's witty – and logical – assertion.

As their laughter abated, Jewel prudently scooped her son up and cradled him in her wings. Her pillow-like breast supported his ailing leg, nullifying the possibility of any discomfort.

"At the end of the day, we're all we have left. A family that spends time and energy fighting over silly things isn't much of a family to begin with."

"She's talking about you, bro."

Blu stated firmly, "He gets it, Carla."

Brushing aside his rebuke – something she routinely did to emphasize her age – she smiled cheekily and giggled.

"Anyways, your father's favorite saying is the code we have to live by, got it?"

"You bet," Tiago replied.

"Affirmative," Bia said.

"Uh huh," Carla finished.

"We're in agreement then."

Blu politely held up one primary feather.

"Excuse me, everyone. I have a suggestion to make."

His partner responded, "Let's hear it, handsome."

"We had breakfast a while ago, and well, Tiago's 'accident' was a big distraction. Why don't we pay a visit to nature's supermarket and grab ourselves some fresh mangoes?"

"That's a great idea. We don't have to pay, so we're stealing from the jungle. We're all criminals!"

"That's not exactly a valid analogy, Tiago," Bia responded. "But I wholly support your idea of an expedition for nourishment purposes, Dad."

"No way am I staying behind. I think I can tackle an entire mango by myself, but I need to find out for sure."

"You may be a bird, but you eat like a whale. Ha ha ha!"

"What was that?"

Jewel arched an eyebrow at her son.

"Oops! It slipped, okay?"

"Don't push your luck, little bird," she warned.

"Can we leave now? I'm starving!"

Blu announced, "You heard him. Let's get moving, gang."

"Wait, I want you to give me a ride, Dad!"

Tiago's wish was honored and he was traded off, clinging to his father's upper back like the friendliest vampire bat. The supremely-rare macaws cut right to the chase, traveling on a westerly course and occupying the closest mango tree they encountered.

As a measure of safety, Tiago rooted himself at the thickened junction of a low branch with the trunk.

Blu snipped the stem of a mango with his beak and transferred it to his foot.

Pitching it into the air repeatedly, he asked, "Let's play a game of catch. Who wants to go first?"

"Me! I'm the oldest!" Carla burst out, waving her wings.

"Heads-up!" Blu squawked, lobbing the fruit towards her. It arced over an intervening bough, coming to rest squarely in her wings.

"Nice one, Carla," her father complimented.

"Me next, please. Will you help me eat it, Tiago?"

"Not a problem, sis."

Blu tossed one to his daughter; she caught the mango, but the impact almost knocked her off the branch. She regained her balance and plunked down in front of her brother.

"And last, but certainly not least, a mango for my bewitching Jewel."

Blu severed the stem of one with a sharp tug and presented it to her graciously.

"You're sharing it with me, right Blu?"

"I'd never refuse that kind of offer."

"You're so good to me. I love it."

"I could never be too good to you, honey," he affirmed.

The enraptured couple kissed, much to their eldest daughter's annoyance.

Their beaks separated, and the male intoned, "This meal's been on hold for way too long. Dig in, everyone!"

And so the Spix's Macaws indulged in an appetizing lunch in the shade of the midday sun, stuffing their bellies with the fruit of the earth.

Most notably, Bia and Tiago were cooperating as loyal siblings should, munching away at the mango between them.

In regards to the intangible chains that linked them together, it is safe to say that not a single weak link could be identified. In the recent past the resilience of those links was tested, but they had not yielded to the strain.

In fact, one could argue that the connections were even more durable than they were previously. Regardless of how many future confrontations they would engage in – hopefully very few – they would reconcile.

The paramount concept of a family is that its members must weather every storm in the name of love, and endure to greet the brand new day. Any being with the capability to perform rational thought would conclude that no family was more genuine than theirs.

The five birds of blue feathers in question would, beyond the shadow of a doubt, stick together forever and ever.


	3. A Blissful Day for Bia

**A/N: I apologize for the delayed update. This chapter turned out to be longer than I expected, but I buckled down and worked my way through it as fast as possible. I think the time I spent on it was worth it.**

**It's a pretty substantial read, so you might as well grab a Coke to drink and some potato chips to snack on, preferably with some dip!**

**It will take me a little while to cook up a solid plot for the next chapter, so bear with me. It needs to live up to my expectations, because I can't let you guys down.**

**But in the meantime, enjoy the update everyone! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Blissful Day for Bia**

In my heavenly dream, I glided over a field of wildflowers, helped along by a gentle breeze.

Countless petals were carried aloft, spinning and dancing as they sailed by. A whole flock of butterflies accompanied me as well, forming a sphere around me and matching my flight speed. The sun poured its golden light over me, warming me from the outside in.

It was to be my final dream, and I was reluctant to say goodbye. At the same time, I was glad to return to a reality that was equally wonderful.

Regaining consciousness – the images of my dream fading into the darkness – I sat up and rubbed my eyes. My vision cleared, I drank in the sights of my cozy room and stole a glimpse of the vibrant world outside.

Everything was calm and peaceful on this beautiful morning, to say the least.

I yawned and stretched my wings, inhaling a dose of the mild, refreshing air. A warm, comforting feeling swept through me, and I exhaled pleasurably.

It felt so incredible to be alive, even though I didn't fully understand the meaning of life itself.

_Perhaps Dad can help me unravel the mystery..._

I noticed I'd developed a few patches of ruffled plumage, most likely due to restlessness during the night. My tail feathers were frayed as well, which I didn't find attractive.

My appearance is one of my defining characters, so I felt it was important to maintain my cuteness. After all, I loved it when Mom and Dad called me "the most adorable daughter who'd ever hatched."

I preened myself diligently, paying special attention to my tail. I didn't have a mirror, so I tended to my head feathers as best I could.

My morning routine complete, I peeked outside. The infrequent calls of a variety of jungle animals – most of which I recognized – were overpowered by the sounds of Mom, Dad, and Carla talking quietly.

Eager to join the rest of my family, I fluttered out and swooped into my parents' room. The flapping of my wings alerted them to my presence, and the three macaws turned towards me.

Mom and Dad smiled cordially, but it was Carla who spoke first.

"Well well, look who decided to show."

"Hello, everyone," I greeted.

Carla hugged me firmly, and I felt myself sinking into her plump chest.

She released me and asked, "How's my little sister feeling?"

"Perfect," I replied. "Perfect huh? That's good to hear."

She stepped aside, and Dad held out his wings in a welcoming manner. I hopped over to the nest and he scooped me up tenderly.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he said, kissing me on my forehead.

"Good morning, Dad."

Mom kissed me twice on my other cheek and rubbed my back. I was eternally grateful that my parents were so caring, and my heart performed a delighted flip inside me.

"I love you, Mom and Dad."

"We love you too, Bia," she replied sincerely.

"So do I," Carla declared.

I looked down and saw her standing by the nest, peering up at me with her expressive eyes.

"How could I forget? You're a great leader and role model for me and Tiago."

Flattered by my praise, she curled her beak into a smug grin.

"Let's face it, I _am_ the big sister, so I have to step up and help my siblings," she professed.

"And you're doing a very good job. Keep it up."

She answered proudly, "Thanks a bunch, Mom."

"I give credit where credit is due."

Just as Dad set me down, I heard something land on the roof with a dull _thunk_.

Carla quipped humorously, "Oh boy, we all know who that is."

"I predict that an energetic, feathery bundle of trouble will appear in exactly two-point-five seconds."

My prediction was spot-on, as Tiago popped into view after a short delay. He flew inside and touched down in front of Carla, landing expertly on his one functional leg.

"You can call me Tiago Trouble Gunderson, the master of mischief!" he exclaimed.

Mom crossed her wings and remarked, "Someone's certainly having a fantastic morning."

"You bet I am. A messed-up leg isn't enough to hold me down. No way!"

"I want you to be careful anyways, son. It's not done healing, and the last thing we need is for you to end up at square one again."

"Hey, I can have fun without putting myself in any danger, Dad. Watch this!"

Tiago flexed his neck, a string of popping noises emanating from his bones. He then doubled over and pressed his head against the floor.

With a grunt he pushed off with his limb, orienting himself vertically. He was standing on his head, his legs sticking up into the air.

He unfurled his wings to stay balanced while upside-down, a sharp smirk on his beak.

Dad started clapping and said amicably, "Impressive, son. Where did you learn that trick?"

"I taught it to myself, actually, with a bit of practice."

"Is that so? You never cease to amaze me," Mom complimented.

"What can I say? I've got crazy skills."

He flipped forwards, but it became clear his headstand was not without consequences.

"Oh man... I feel dizzy..."

He stumbled about for a few seconds before toppling forwards, his face meeting the floor with a thud.

Carla chuckled and inquired, "You okay, little bro?"

Momentarily dazed, he replied, "Y-yeah... I'm f-fine..."

He lay there for a short while to gather his wits, and then rose to a sitting position. Dad rubbed Tiago's back.

"Feeling better now, little guy?"

"Yeah. I guess I stood on my head for too long."

"Too much of a good thing can be bad for you sometimes," Mom clarified.

"Except when it comes to your hugs and kisses," Dad commented, gazing at her affectionately.

Her heartstrings plucked by his words, she wrapped her right wing around him and pecked his cheek.

Enchanted by her gestures, he said contentedly, "Ahhh... my point's been proven. I love you so much, honey."

"I love you too, my charming Blu."

"Ooh, I like that rhyme. It has a nice ring to it," Carla put in cheerfully.

He wrapped his left wing around her in return, their sides touching.

"So... are we gonna go to any cool places and do exciting stuff?" Tiago inquired.

Mom inhaled and replied, "To be honest, I don't feel like traveling, kids."

Puzzled, Dad answered, "That's odd, coming from a free-spirited bird like you. I thought you loved feeling the wind beneath your wings."

"Believe me, I still do. Today though, I'd rather just relax here at home."

"Fair enough."

"Do you have anything in mind, Blu?"

"Hmmm... I think so, Jewel."

Reaching up with one claw to scratch his neck, he then cleared his throat.

"Carla, Bia, would you like to spend the day with me in the city? I'll take you anywhere you'd like to go."

"You can count me out," Carla answered smoothly. "That kind of trip sounds pretty boring, if you ask me."

Mom narrowed her eyes, shooting Carla a steely glare.

"That wasn't a very respectful thing to say," she scolded.

My big sister was taken aback by her unexpected reaction.

"Why are you getting mad at me? I'm only being honest."

Our dad, being the understanding father he was, swiftly came to her defense.

"Don't be too hard on her, honey. That's just her way of saying she doesn't want to come. If I'm not offended, you shouldn't be either," he articulated calmly.

Mom softened her stern gaze and composed herself.

"You don't hesitate to speak your mind, just like me," she conceded. "It's part of your personality, so I won't hold it against you."

Having dodged a bullet, Carla wiped her forehead with her wing as if to soak up imaginary sweat droplets.

Relieved, she said, "Phew. I thought I was getting in trouble for voicing my opinion."

"I'd love to go with you," I announced gleefully.

He flashed an uplifting smile, ever-so-pleased that I had accepted his offer.

"This will be a rewarding father-daughter bonding experience."

"I concur 100 percent. I can't resist this opportunity," I told him.

"Stay safe, Blu, and you better keep her safe too."

"You know I'm responsible, Jewel. I won't let anything happen to her."

"Oh, and one more thing: if it gets too hot outside, I insist you come home. Both of you are vulnerable to getting overheated, especially her."

"Yes ma'am. I'll abide by your rules."

"Good, good."

They kissed briefly, and he clambered out of the nest.

My brother replaced him, leaning against his mother's midsection. My sister left to fetch her iPod and then wriggled into the remaining space in the nest, plugging one earphone in.

"Don't worry Mom, me and Carla will keep you company."

"Thanks, you two. I used to not mind being by myself, but now that I have a family, it gets lonely when no one's around."

She focused her attention on Dad and said, "Bring her back before bedtime, okay?"

He nodded resolutely, and they waved goodbye. We waved back and flew out, rising above the canopy.

I had nothing in my gut to digest, so my energy reserves were low.

"Can I ride on your back?"

"Sure you can, Bia. Hop on."

He slowed down drastically and I positioned myself above him. I descended and settled on his upper back, grasping his shoulders so I wouldn't tumble off.

I tapped his right shoulder joint and said, "Dad, I'm hungry."

He looked back at me and replied, "So am I. We can grab some breakfast from the market for a change."

Thanks to the rejuvenating air streaming past me, the rays of the rising sun hitting my chest, and dad's strong flight muscles rippling beneath me, I temporarily forgot about my need for sustenance.

Leaving the jungle behind, Dad set a course for the center of the city. He skimmed over the rooftops, occasionally decreasing his altitude and weaving between the tall buildings.

Rio was already hustling and bustling, the streets populated by vehicles of all kinds and the bay filling up with boats.

During our final descent towards the market, the sounds of honking cars and running engines were drowned out by the noisy crowds gathered in the marketplace. Dad glided above the brightly-colored stalls, on the hunt for a fruit vendor.

"Ah ha, there's one. Care to have a mango for breakfast?"

"That's fine with me."

"It would be wrong of me to steal, so I'll try to persuade him to give us a couple."

Dad spiraled down and landed on a wooden crate next to the mango bin. I slid off and planted myself to his right.

"Hello, sir," he squawked, and the lean Brazilian man turned around.

Dad pointed at them with his claw and inquired, "Would you let us have some mangoes, please?"

The vendor scowled and walked towards us, motioning with his arms for us to leave. I didn't understand the Portuguese coming out of his mouth, but his actions spoke much louder than his words.

"Well, I guess that's a resounding no," Dad said dully. "Come on Bia, let's get out of here."

The next vendor we located was a middle-aged woman with warm brown skin. On the weathered wooden table she sat behind were a few boxes of ripe mangoes.

We landed on the table, and the tantalizing smell they emitted made my stomach gurgle. Dad repeated his question and nudged one of them with his beak. He pulled me close to him, and that must have sealed the deal.

"Oh my, isn't that the cutest thing? A pair of lovely macaws like you deserves the juiciest mangoes," she declared, her voice noticeably accented.

She plucked two off the top of the pile that were similar in size and offered them to him. He propelled himself into the air and clutched one in each foot.

"Thank you very much, ma'am."

Though she only heard squawking, she grinned nonetheless.

"It's too loud and obnoxious here. Let's find a quiet place where we can enjoy our meal."

I attached myself to him and replied, "Agreed. Lead the way, Dad."

We ventured into a section of the market that was under renovation, the main entryways blocked off with barricades. Not a soul was present besides us, and the constant commotion from earlier was nearly inaudible.

We alighted on a three-high stack of crates; just as I prepared to take a bite, I glimpsed two birds meandering by overhead. Their striking plumage was in stark contrast to the blue sky, betraying their identities.

I exclaimed, "Look up there, Dad!"

He craned his head back and studied them, his eyes widening.

"Nico, Pedro, down here!" he called out.

The red bird and the yellow bird detected his squawk and looped around. The moment they plopped onto the crate, their faces lit up joyously.

"Hey, guys," Dad greeted.

"What's up, Blu?"

"Hey there, Uncle Nico and Uncle Pedro!"

I promptly set my mango down and embraced them simultaneously. They enfolded me with their wings, the firmness of their grip directly correlated with their elation.

"What's crackin', Bia!" the canary chirped.

"Nothing much, Uncle Nico."

The hug ended after precisely five seconds, and the cardinal questioned enthusiastically, "Where's yo lovebird and the otha mini-birds at, Blu?"

"They're at home, taking it easy."

"Cool, cool," the rotund male said.

His bright yellow counterpart inquired, "So, what are you birds doing downtown?"

"Me and Bia are spending the day together."

"Ah I see. Having a great time is easy in this marvelous city."

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out, Nico," Dad answered with a chuckle.

"You got that right, big guy."

"Just out of curiosity, where were you and Pedro headed?"

"It got crazy at da club last night, I'm talkin' supa crazy, and the club got trashed," Pedro explained boldly.

"We have to help Kipo clean up and fix what was broken, or we'll have to keep the club shutdown tonight."

"Wow, really? That's why you're getting an early start, huh?"

"Yeah. The sooner we finish, the sooner me and Pedro can chill."

"Well, we betta get goin', Blu. It was nice hookin' up with you and little miss cutie pie."

I blushed at Uncle Pedro's compliment, and he winked at me.

"Sure thing. See you guys around. Stay, uh, hip."

"Pssht, we can't stop bein' hip," the rotund male countered.

My uncles launched themselves into the air, and I watched them until they left the area. D

ad eyed me and said eagerly, "We can finally dig in."

From the very first sample, the sourness and sweetness of the mango cooperated to gratify my tongue. The tones were evenly balanced, and every morsel I chewed flooded my beak with those luscious flavors.

I wished I could have eaten the whole mango, but because of my small size, I only managed to consume half of it. Rather than letting it go to waste, Dad dealt with the rest.

Ingesting the excess food resulted in him developing a distended midsection.

"Oh boy... I think I'm too fat to fly. Would you do me a favor and carry me?"

I laughed, as that wasn't physically possible. He laughed too, ceasing once he exhausted his supply of oxygen.

"Now that we're all fueled up, where would you like to go?"

I glimpsed the unshakable sculpture on the hilltop out of the corner of my eye, and it was very appealing. I hadn't visited the iconic monument since I'd hatched, so the solution was clear.

"To the very top of that statue," I asserted, pointing at it with my wing.

Dad cracked a grin and said, "An excellent choice, Bia. Just wait until you see the view."

As we climbed higher and higher into the sky, it became more difficult for me to resolve fine detail. The myriad of buildings shrank and clumped together, and the once-textured jungle morphed into an unbroken mat of green.

We perched on the rock-solid head of the statue precisely four minutes later, the sunlight feeling more pure and potent. The air seemed fresher too, unlike the stale, polluted air that collected far below.

At this great height I could grasp the enormous scale of Rio De Janeiro, and I was awed by the sprawling expanse of the metropolis and its suburbs. The vehicles were mere ants crawling along the narrow avenues, the human beings minuscule dots that moved slower still.

My thought processes overloaded by the sheer quantity of sensory input, I was restricted to describing my emotions with one concise, effective word.

"Wow..."

Dad spread his wings wide and squawked adamantly, "This, sweetie, is the marvelous city we live in. Day or night, there's no other place on Earth as entertaining as Rio."

"I believe that's an observation science can't explain..."

"I'd say you're right. The magic of Rio is something that exists in here."

He approached and gingerly pressed one primary against the center of my chest.

"Can you feel it?"

I inhaled and concentrated, detecting a faint spark that pulsed in time with my heartbeat.

Thrilled, I said, "I do feel it."

Dad tucked his wing away and smiled.

"There's your proof that Rio is where we belong. We exotic birds are meant to thrive in paradise."

"It's logical for me to thank you, then. You brought me into this paradise."

Flattered, he scratched the stone idly with a claw.

"Oh, well, you're welcome, Bia. I'm so lucky to have gained a daughter like you."

"And I'm so fortunate that you're my Dad."

He bent down and pecked me on the forehead. He then stood up, blocking out the sun and casting a cool shadow over me.

"What should our next stop be, sweetie?"

My gaze fixed on the pristine blue lagoon that dominated the landscape, I stabbed my claw in the direction of the crescent of sand bordering the bay.

"That beach right there," I said vigorously.

"That would be Copacabana Beach. We should be able to find something fun to do. Away we go!"

The beach was more distant than I anticipated; the energy I expended to stay aloft and the sun's uninhibited rays increased my body temperature. My feet sank into the warm sand as I touched down, and Dad shaded me with his umbrella-like wing.

The beach was populated with a great number of people, all engaged in some sort of recreational activity. An action-packed soccer match was taking place roughly fifteen feet away, the playing field much smaller than usual and the players spread out as much as possible.

When my body cooled itself to the normal operating temperature, I wandered closer to the field to better observe the coordination of the humans.

I glanced up at Dad as he said, "You know Bia, I only started to respect Brazilian culture _after_ I fell in love with your mother. Soccer is a critical part of peoples' lives here, and it's a sport that I've developed a strong appreciation for."

"You took the words right out of my beak," I admitted cheerfully.

Refocusing my attention on the match, I witnessed the beginning of an important play by the attacking team. The individuals passed the ball back-and-forth as they progressed towards the other half of the field, calling out commands and slinging sand everywhere.

The athletic man at the head of the pack obtained the ball and advanced, dodging three defenders and sneaking it between the legs of a fourth. The goalie detected the threat and prepared to defend against the incoming shot.

The skilled man arced it over the head of another defender and, as the ball came down, drilled his foot into it with lightning speed. The goalie charged as the ball arced towards the net, throwing himself to the ground and blocking it at the last second with a sliding kick.

Due to the angle of the deflection it was knocked out of the field altogether, and I realized it was heading straight for me.

I gasped, and Dad squawked, "I got you covered, Bia. Watch this!"

A collision between me and the ball was imminent, but my guardian planted himself directly in its path. Tensing his muscles, he headbutted it back towards the field in a true display of courage.

The impact almost knocked him into me, but he held his ground and was otherwise unaffected. The Brazilians congratulated my father, clapping and cheering in Portuguese as the ball returned to them.

They promptly resumed their heated game, and he spun around.

"Thanks for the save, Dad!"

A priceless grin on his face, he boasted, "I'll do whatever it takes to protect you, especially if I get to do it with style."

We spectated for the duration of the friendly skirmish, the team on the left securing a narrow two-to-one victory. The players marched off to recuperate, and the field was then occupied by another duo of teams eager to test their abilities and wits.

My interest had shifted, and I decided it was time for a hands-on interaction with the substance underfoot.

"Dad, I'd like to assemble some buildings with the sand."

"It's too dry here and won't hold together. Come with me to the shore."

I pursued him down to the shore, the grains growing damp and cool beneath my feet. He chose a spot out of reach of the lapping waves and tested the texture of the substrate.

"Yeah, this sand has just the right consistency. It should work fine."

He sighed blissfully and remarked, "This reminds me of the times when Linda and I built snowmen in Moose Lake. Ah, those were the days..."

"Do you miss your old home?" I questioned.

"Yes, I do. It was where I Linda rescued me from the cold, became my dearest friend, and where I lived for so many years. It was hard to leave behind all of the memories, not to mention the hot chocolate and cookies."

"Will we ever get to see Moose Lake for ourselves? I would love to visit, since it has such a different climate than Rio."

"If and when Linda decides to go back, then yes. We'll have to wait and see."

I nodded and went to scoop up some sand, but a novel idea popped into my head.

"Your familiar with snow, so why don't you show me how attractive of a sandcastle you can build?"

"Okay, sure. I don't know how successful I'm going to be, though. Sand and snow aren't the same thing."

I administered a motivating nudge to his belly.

"This is just a friendly competition, Dad. Don't take it seriously. One, two, three, go!"

I paced one foot away and, to keep things simple, envisioned a basic castle in my mind. I gathered a decent amount of the substrate into a pile as tall as I was, and then set about erecting the walls.

My flight feathers and feet became covered, but I didn't mind as they could be easily cleaned. Through trial and error I grasped its properties, molding it with firm pressure and being careful not to pack so much onto one spot that it crumbled under its own weight.

I glanced over at my father every now and then, who was having some trouble shaping the sand. He was aiming for a squat building flanked by two towers, but the project wasn't turning out as he had hoped.

A part of me was driven to help, but I was barred from cheating in my own contest.

I tailored the perimeter walls until I was satisfied and then switched gears. Amassing a few handfuls of sand in the center of the rectangular area, I refined it into a semi-accurate representation of my family's treetop home, adding detail where possible.

I was surprised that my and my siblings' rooms didn't collapse, the end result that much more pleasing to me. I flapped my wings hard to dislodge the grainy coating and relocated to my father's work zone.

Judging by the expression on his face as he applied the final touches, it was obvious he wasn't totally content.

"I don't mean to be negative, but sand is harder to control than snow. I did my best, but all I got was this sloppy thing."

He chuckled at his supposed failure and shook his head in mock disdain.

"For a first attempt, it's hardly a disaster. You did good, Dad."

He smiled at me, his expression softening. "That's my daughter, always kind and considerate. Maybe I am taking this more seriously than I should."

He pursued me as I hopped over to my sandcastle, his expression changing to one of amazement.

"Great job, Bia. I'm impressed."

He patted me on my back to further emphasize his elation.

"I don't have much skill, so I assume that luck was a factor in my success."

"I have to agree, but you did very well regardless."

"Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, Bia."

"If we cooperate, we should be able to construct a superior sandcastle. Will you help me test my theory?"

"I'd be glad to. What are we waiting for?"

We demolished his creation, and I explained to him the particular structure I had in mind. I admired how he submitted to me, obeying my every order to ensure my vision was transformed into reality.

Steadily the pyramid grew in height, each of us slowly adding more sand to prevent a collapse. Relief washed over me when we completed it, the apex a sharp point and its sides remarkably flat and smooth.

Though it was three-quarters as tall as my dad, the total friction between the countless grains resisted the pull of gravity and it held steady. For the second and final phase, we added a two inch tall pyramid to each corner of the main one.

Our mission accomplished, we rid our feathers and feet of the clingy grains and carved our names into the sand for posterity.

"My theory has been proven and is now undeniable fact."

"I wholeheartedly agree. All it takes to make fantastic things happen is dedication and teamwork," he began.

"And in our example, a dose of mutual love between a father and his daughter."

"Indeed Bia, indeed."

He planted himself directly behind me, crossing his wings and pressing me harmlessly against his warm, spongy belly. We gazed upon the neat pyramids in silence amidst the splashing of the waves and the noisy beach-goers.

However, he and I were not the only ones captivated by them.

A band of humans dressed in vibrant clothing and equipped with fancy cameras spotted our creation and sauntered up to within five feet of us. I assumed they were American tourists who wouldn't dare overlook the chance to snap priceless photos of the pyramid complex and its feathery architects.

They spoke excitedly in English, enthralled by the sight before them. They directed us to stand on opposite sides of the large pyramid, and we complied earnestly.

Once in position, I held both of my wings out to my right, gesturing flamboyantly to our tangible work of art. The tourists knelt down and fired away with their cameras, tilting them this way and that to obtain pictures from multiple angles.

A fair number of locals were attracted to the commotion, and a sizable crowd assembled.

We were without a doubt the day's sensation for everyone present, elevated to famous status and showered with recognition. I didn't strive for attention to the extent my sister did, but for the duration of the photo shoot at least, I savored my time in the spotlight.

Their cameras stocked with many prized photos, the tourists gave us a round of hearty applause, and the locals followed suit. The former group then moved on, conversing avidly to one another about the event that had just taken place.

Equally spellbound, the natives disbanded and resumed their respective activities. I was empowered by the emotional high, but my body had already processed my breakfast and was craving another meal.

My dad and I said goodbye to our sandcastles and left the beach behind. Traveling west, we delved into Rio's Botanical Garden and searched for food within its boundaries.

Perched in a tree adjacent to a pool with a large fountain in the center, we munched on star fruit to our hearts' content. With him faithfully by my side I explored the garden, drinking in the sights, sounds, and smells of this paradise within paradise.

I played a passive role without my wildlife book, treasuring the beauty of the ecosystem as a casual visitor instead of a knowledge-seeking one.

The garden was enormous, but I had all the time in the world to observe everything I wanted to observe. Unfortunately, as noon arrived and the sun reached its zenith, the sweltering heat of a Rio summer manifested.

Even in the shade the heat was oppressive, the high humidity to blame. My extended stay at the bountiful site was aborted, and we ventured into the bustling city once more.

Mom required that I be brought home if this very situation occurred, but I quickly devised a solution to our predicament.

Despite being run-down, Uncle Luiz's shop was well-enclosed and would provide us with adequate protection. Furthermore, I loved his exuberant personality, and there was no better time to stop by his unorthodox residence.

Entering the grimy garage, we spied him nailing a piece of rusty corrugated aluminum to the wall. I exuberantly said hello, my voice echoing throughout the garage.

He dropped the rusty pipe he was using as a hammer and charged, skidding to a stop on the dirty floor. He was ecstatic to see us and drooling excessively.

He forgot to remove the saliva from his jowls, before hugging Dad and then me – or should I say crushing me. He realized I was struggling to breathe and released me, my guardian cautioning him to be more careful.

I was unscathed and didn't complain, as my vibrant uncle always had the best intentions. Luiz fetched a surprisingly clean rag and wiped the goo off of me, thereby redeeming himself for his actions.

We made ourselves comfortable on the oil-stained roof of his engine-less car – easily the most valuable possession he owned – and engaged in friendly conversation. Immune to the stifling weather, we passed the time discussing recent events in our lives, be they large or small.

To maintain the upbeat mood, I decided not to mention my battle with Tiago and his self-inflicted injury.

According to my uncle, life was as grand for him as it was for me and my blood relatives.

Around the middle of the afternoon is when my hunger resurfaced and the intensity of our conversation began to dwindle. Dad's system was responding similarly to his empty digestive tract.

He figured it was time for us to vacate the shop and tend to our needs, as well as continue our escapade. Luiz was slightly unhappy that we would be parting ways, but he understood the significance of my expedition.

He trailed us as we made our way outside, where we were met with an unexpected development. Unbeknownst to us, the weather had been altered over the course of a few hours.

Grayish-white clouds dominated the sky, the sun's hostile rays blocked except where they burned short-lived holes in the blanket. Heating of the land by the harsh sunlight was prevented, as was the subsequent warming of the air.

Therefore, the ambient temperature had dipped to a tolerable mid-seventies value. A sea breeze had also picked up, the steady stream of air flowing in from the bay and scented like seawater.

I embraced Uncle Luiz around his wrinkled neck and bid him an honest farewell, promising that I'd return soon. He then held up a paw, and I slapped it with my wing.

Dad hugged the bulldog as well and lifted off. I pursued him to the same marketplace we swung by in the morning.

At my father's encouragement I asserted myself to the vendor, gleaning three star fruits from the generous man – or _carambolas_, as he referred to them. We cruised into the rainforest nearby and alighted on a low branch of a cannonball tree.

I dined on my fruit in peace while Dad preened himself. When I was done eating, he scrutinized me for a few seconds.

"Bia, when was the last time you had a bath?"

"That would be two days ago, courtesy of Mom," I responded.

"Two days huh? I think you're overdue. Plus, your mother will appreciate me doing this without having to be reminded."

"I won't argue with you there."

I fluttered down to the lazy stream by the base of the tree and hopped in. It was wide and quite shallow, my legs submerged but my belly feathers just above the surface.

Dad waded into the stream and said, "Close your eyes for a few seconds."

I shut them tight, feeling the cool liquid cascade over me and douse my feathers. He splashed me two more times, and I reopened my eyes.

The sound of fat droplets plunging into the water was audible over the muted gurgling of the stream as it flowed around his slender legs. I was soaked to perfection, quivering as tiny beads stimulated my skin as they snaked down my forehead and neck.

"Shall we begin, Bia?" he inquired.

I flung open my wings as if preparing to take flight.

"Go right ahead, Dad," I answered confidently.

He placed one wing on my back to steady me and scrubbed my frontal area with the other, his strokes tame but effective.

The remnants of Uncle Luiz's saliva were eliminated, and any bits of dirt and other debris trapped in my feathers were dislodged and carried away by the stream. He then washed my head feathers prudently to avoid damaging them or pulling on them, cleaning my back and tail last.

Feeling rejuvenated, I started to trot out of the stream.

"Not so fast," he squawked slyly.

Before I could react, he sandwiched me between his wings and tickled my sides.

"Oh! Dad... no! Ah ha! Stop!"

The sensations were too much and I fell into the stream with a splash.

"You can't escape from me, Bia!"

The good-humored assault did not let up, my legs flailing as I struggled to catch my breath.

"Okay... no more! Ha ha ha! I'd like... some oxygen!"

He withdrew his wings and boasted, "Blu one, Bia zero."

"Good one... Dad. You won... by a clear margin..."

He lifted me out of the water and set me down on the ground.

"I didn't go too far, did I?"

"No, I'm fine. That was thrilling."

"I've learned where to aim for future tickle attacks," he quipped.

Dad plucked a clump of Spanish moss – a common bromeliad in South America – from a limb of the cannonball tree and bundled me in it. The moss acted like a sponge, absorbing the water from my feathers and drying them in a matter of seconds.

"That's one handy trick I'm glad your mother taught me."

He discarded the damp pile of moss and preened every inch of me, though his oversized beak was a bit unwieldy. When finished he circled me once, scanning me from all angles.

His chocolate eyes twinkled as he said, "Ah, you look more adorable than ever."

I blushed at his genuine praise.

"I do?"

"Of course you do."

He moved around to my left side and inspected me, his expression contemplative.

"What's on your mind?" I inquired.

"I've always wondered why your tail grew at the angle it did. From the day it sprouted it's been bent upwards."

"I don't have an explanation, but I haven't given the subject much thought either. It feels natural to me."

"Whatever the reason, it's part of what defines you, and why you're my special, one-of-a-kind daughter."

His words coerced my heart to execute a flip inside my chest.

"Thank you so much, Dad."

"Anytime sweetie, anytime."

He swept me off my feet in one smooth motion, supporting me with his wings.

"I'm ready for a decent nap. How about you?"

I answered with a candid nod.

"There's one more memorable thing we have to do together, and that is watch the sun go down. Our internal clocks should wake us up as it touches the horizon, if not shortly after."

"A bird's biological timekeeping mechanism is highly accurate..."

My voice trailed off as I yawned, the first sign of drowsiness.

"I know a place where we can get some undisturbed rest. All it needs is a minor upgrade."

I rode on his back as he stripped Spanish moss off of several limbs of the cannonball tree, merging it into one stringy mass that dangled from his feet. He then sailed into a hollow high up the tree's trunk, and I helped him line the chamber with the moss.

He'd harvested more than enough to cover the floor entirely, piling the leftovers at the rear of the hollow to create a makeshift bed. Dad faced away from the entrance and reclined on his left side, unfolding his wings halfway.

I tucked myself between them and snuggled up against his chest. His endless warmth poured into me, and there was no other feeling that could compare.

"I love you, Bia. Sweet dreams," he whispered.

"I love you too, Dad. Sweet dreams," I whispered in return.

Locked in his protective, loving embrace, a sense of unearthly tranquility enveloped me. I surrendered to the temptation, closing my eyes as my consciousness drained away.

Everything turned pitch black for a few moments, but then a majestic palette of colors melted into existence. A fantasy realm took shape, and my first mystical dream commenced.

As the hours crept by, my imagination orchestrated a chain of visions, each no less serene than its predecessor. I reluctantly departed my illusory world when they had run their course, my father still snoozing behind me.

I wriggled out from between his wings and poked his fuzzy neck repeatedly.

"Wake up, Dad. It's time to go," I said softly.

He twitched and repositioned his wing, shielding himself from any further contact.

"Urgh... wait... the cheese... needs more... sprinkles..."

I giggled and brushed his wing aside, exposing the right half of his face. I pecked his cheek twice and elicited a more favorable response from him.

With a groan he turned his head towards me, forcing his eyes open wearily.

"Unh... I'm up... I'm up..."

Dad stretched and preened himself to restore his consciousness, and then we headed out.

The setting sun was a blazing yellow orb, its disappearing act twenty-five percent complete.

We navigated to the mostly-deserted Copacabana Beach, a small number of humans scattered along its length. Logic dictated that they were here for the exact same reason me and Dad were.

Ten boats drifted aimlessly in the pool of molten gold that was the bay, another dozen inhabiting the sparkling waters beyond. He targeted a stately palm tree that would be our elevated vantage point, its crown of leaves swaying in the breeze.

"Hold on, I see something," he called out, going into a dive.

I plopped onto the sand beside the light brown object he was inspecting, its identity hardly a mystery.

It was a coconut shed by its parent tree, the three pits staring at us like a triangular set of eyes. It must have been damaged by the fall, as there was a fairly long, half-inch wide crack in the fibrous shell.

"You've never tried coconut milk, have you?" I shook my head.

"Then you're in for a real treat."

He climbed on top of it, inserting his right foot into the fissure and the claws of his left into the pits to brace himself. He drew a deep breath and began pushing with a significant amount of force.

"I just have to... split it... open..." he grunted.

The coconut resisted his efforts, the crack neither growing longer or wider. Realizing he was wasting time and energy, he changed tactics.

He bent over and jammed his upper beak into the fracture, a determined glint in his eyes. He struggled to turn his head, the mound of feathers on his nape becoming erect as his neck muscles contracted.

He squinted from the strain, abruptly jerking his head free when it proved to be too much.

Rubbing his beak fervently, he squawked, "Oh man... that was a bad idea. I'll never get it open at this rate."

"Hm... I think I have the perfect solution."

I scurried over to a sun-bleached scallop shell, aware that its numerous ribs provided ample rigidity.

"Here you go, Dad," I said as I tossed it to him.

He caught it deftly and replied, "Way to go, Bia! This is just what I needed."

He drove it into the middle of the crack and bore down with all his strength. After a short delay a steady crunching sound was heard, the crevice lengthening in both directions.

When both ends met at the rear of the husk, the coconut separated. Dad lost his balance as his half tipped over and flung the shell into the air.

"Whoa!" he cried as he toppled backwards.

He hit the ground hard, and the shell struck him squarely on his skull.

"Ouch! Ooh... that's going to leave a mark..."

Ignoring the pain, he stood up and said, "I present to you pure, fresh coconut milk!"

He dunked his beak into the depression, noisily slurping away for one whole second. He paused and raised his beak out of the crater, licking off the fluid with his tongue.

"Ahh... so tasty. Go ahead and try some, Bia."

I took a sip, reveling in the milk's sugary deliciousness.

"Mmm... that _is_ tasty. If only I could identify the compounds responsible for its appetizing flavor..."

Dad downed the rest of his serving in one gulp, and I consumed the rest of mine in two.

He then reclined casually against the palm tree's trunk, his wings behind his head and his tail splayed out before him. I sat down at the midpoint of his tail, the feathers a barrier between me and the sand.

I looked behind me and chuckled as he crossed his legs coolly.

"You're the defining example of relaxation, aren't you?"

He remarked smugly, "You bet I am. If you find 'relaxed' in the dictionary, you'll see a picture of me."

"That's the most clever thing I've heard you say in a while. A brilliant comment like that deserves an A-plus."

"I have my moments," he replied with a grin.

With that I shifted my attention to the horizon, fifty percent of the sun hidden beneath the so-called "rim of the world." The sun was a dim tangerine sphere, the atmosphere behaving like a smoky screen that filtered out its intense rays.

It was perfectly safe to stare at, the risk of blindness a non-issue.

The afternoon clouds were now a fragmented sheet, each individual mass tattered and elongated. Their undersides were illuminated in such a way that they hung like reddish-orange fire in the sky.

The spectacle is one I had never witnessed so intimately; I was humbled by the grandeur of it all. I concentrated and was able to watch the orb creep downwards, turbulence causing it to ripple.

My eyes fixated on the sinking star, my thoughts looped around to the sole mystery that challenged me.

"Dad, can I ask you a question?"

"I'm listening."

"What is my purpose in life?"

He didn't say anything at first, and I waited patiently as he organized his reply.

"To live it to the fullest. Do what you love, help others, accomplish your goals, leave your mark on the world, and find that special someone who completes you."

"Life keeps you busy in one way or another, it seems."

"That it does."

"Thank you, Dad. I think I understand now."

"You're welcome, Bia."

I clicked my beak shut, and silence reigned supreme. I felt a sense of closure when the sun retreated beneath the horizon, signifying the end of its dominion.

I got to my feet and stepped aside as Dad's tail shifted, rotating to meet his gratified gaze.

"What a fulfilling day this turned out to be..."

"I have no valid evidence to disprove your statement," I replied.

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

He tossed me a smile and presented his back to me. I hopped on and put my wings around his neck.

"Let's go home, sweetie. Someone is expecting us."

Mom was all by herself in the main room, curled up in the nest. It was utterly quiet until me and Dad slipped inside.

"Hi honey, we're home," he intoned.

"Welcome back. It's been strange around here with you two gone..."

She walked up to Dad and hugged him, then pressed her beak against his.

"I missed you, Blu," she said.

"Right back at you, Jewel."

Mom leaned over and kissed me on both cheeks.

"I missed you too, Bia."

I nuzzled her neck lovingly.

"Are Carla and Tiago in bed?"

"Yes. They tired themselves out today."

Amused, he inquired, "How'd they manage that? Especially Carla, who hardly ever leaves her room to do anything athletic."

"I'll tell you later. In the meantime, I want to hear about everything you two did today."

She grabbed hold of Dad's wing and led him over to the nest, which they then occupied. I trailed them and jumped into it, making myself comfortable.

"Thank you for taking care of her. I'm glad I can trust you."

"It was nothing, really. But I was happy to do it anyways."

She ran one feather down his neck, and he shuddered in delight.

"I love you, Blu."

"I love you too, honey..."

He locked eyes with her, mesmerized.

"Whenever you're ready," she said.

He blinked, breaking free of the trance.

"Right... um... let's see..."

He coughed and cleared his throat.

"Okay, our first stop was the market. We ran into Nico and Pedro..."


	4. A Challenging Conflict for Carla

**A/N: This is probably one of the more interesting chapters in the story, as it contains a moral. The problem I elaborate on here is one that many people have faced at some point in their lives, so I decided to make it the foundation of this chapter.**

**If you are comfortable with it, tell me about a time when you ended up in a situation like Carla's, and how you dealt with it. I'm very interested in hearing what you have to say on the matter.**

**Lastly, I'm going on a week-long trip to Tennessee, so I won't be working on the next update. I'll try to come up with a sound plot and begin writing when I return.**

**Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Challenging Conflict for Carla**

When I woke up, the first thought that came to my mind was: _Today is going to be another special day. _

To be honest, every day was special in one way or another. As long as I had my iPod, my human friends, and most importantly, my family, I would always be happy.

It felt wonderful to stretch my wings and legs, and my neck popped satisfyingly as I twisted it gently. I finished my morning routine with a refreshing preen, my drowsiness taken care of.

I flew out of my room and plopped onto on the balcony, my eyes darting to the surrounding jungle. It glowed in the early morning light, the shades of green and pink and even brown as attractive as can be.

Oh, and I can't forget about the purple flowers – orchids, as Bia never failed to call them – that showed off their gorgeous blossoms. Purple was definitely my favorite color, so it's no surprise I loved orchids the most.

Blue was a very close second. I mean let's face it, how could I not admire the varying hues of my and my family's feathers?

As I turned around, I realized Mom and Dad's room was oddly quiet. I skipped across the platform and stuck my head into the entrance.

She was sleeping soundly by herself with her back to me, but he was nowhere to be seen. He'd left behind a single sapphire feather.

_Hm, he probably got up early. I bet I know where he is_, I told myself.

I quickly peeked into Tiago's and Bia's rooms and discovered that both of them were dreaming peacefully. I went airborne and aimed at the fancy building down below, sailing through an open window.

Dad was there on the counter, humming to himself as he poured batter onto the metal plate. He gazed at me as I landed and immediately smiled.

"Hey there, Carla. Good morning."

I hugged him around his waist, his soft plumage brushing against mine.

"Good morning, Dad."

"Sleep well?" he asked as he stopped pouring the batter from the bowl.

"Uh huh. And you?"

"Without a doubt."

He closed his eyes and sighed blissfully, and I could easily guess who he was thinking about.

He locked his rich chocolate eyes on me and declared, "This pancake is officially yours. It's first come, first serve in my kitchen."

I giggled at his comment, and his smile widened.

"I'll take it. I don't mind winning one of your tasty prizes."

"Thanks, Carla. You're just as sweet as the whipped cream you'll soon be eating."

He planted a kiss on my cheek, my skin tingling pleasantly. He then refocused his attention on the pancake, lifting it up with the spatula and checking the underside.

"Do you think you can flip it?"

"I don't know. I'm not as strong as you," I answered humorously.

"That's alright, I'll help you. Come here."

I positioned myself in front of him and gripped the handle with my right foot. He curled his own foot around mine, gluing my toes to the warm metal.

"Three, two, one, flip!"

The pancake was a bit on the heavy side, but we tossed it into the air effortlessly with one smooth flick of the spatula.

The disk executed a perfectly-timed half turn, its uncooked side hitting the skillet with a gooey _splat_. It started sizzling again, and he released his grasp.

"And that's all there is to it. I'll teach you to make your own one of these days."

"If Mom gives us permission, that is," I quipped with a chuckle.

He chuckled in return.

"Yeah. Let's hope she does. You won't get burned if you know what to do."

One minute later, he removed my pancake from the skillet and let it slide onto a plate. He sprinkled some blueberries on it, and I crowned it with a blob of the sugary white stuff from the can.

"That's what I call a culinary masterpiece. Isn't team work a valuable thing?" he inquired.

"Oh yeah."

We each balled up one of our feet and knocked them together, similar to the fist-bump he and Linda did. He began preparing a second pancake, and I eagerly chowed down on mine.

Every bite was a mouthful of fluffy, delicious heaven, and I couldn't resist taking another. I stained my beak with blueberry juice and smears of whipped cream, which I licked off with a few swipes of my tongue.

I gobbled down half of the pancake and called it quits. My plump belly was even plumper, as if I had gained one pound in a matter of minutes.

"Had enough?" Dad questioned as he transferred the fresh pancake to a waiting plate.

"If I eat one more tiny piece, I just might explode."

I plopped onto the counter and laid my wings on my swollen midsection, my insides churning away as they digested my breakfast.

He teased, "I know you can handle the rest. It's not nice to let top-notch food go to waste."

"No way, Dad. I've already... thrown in the towel."

"Suit yourself. I was planning on finishing it anyways," he stated amicably.

My siblings glided in while Dad was spraying the whipped cream, their eyes sparkling as they saw the scrumptious treat.

"Is that what I think it is?" my brother exclaimed.

He rocketed past Bia, the gust of wind unbalancing her flight for a few moments.

She squawked, "Hey! What's the rush?"

He ignored her, braking hard and perching on the rim of the plate.

"Is this for me? Awesome!"

"Actually, it's for-"

Dad couldn't even complete the sentence before Tiago tore into his food like, well, an animal.

"You and Bia," he tacked on dully.

"Mmm... this is the greatest! Om nom nom!"

"Share it with your sister, okay? And calm down while you're at it."

His beak stuffed, he said in a muffle tone, "Whatever you say Dad."

Bia fluttered over and hugged his neck, pecking him on the cheek for good measure.

"Morning, Dad," she greeted in her mellow voice.

"Morning, sweetie."

"Thank you in advance for providing me with such a nutritious serving of food."

He gazed at her endearingly and replied, "You're welcome, Bia."

She then drifted down to the plate and perched across from Tiago, who was finally exhibiting some self-control. She bent over and carved out a slice with her beak, her tail rising into the air.

Dad extinguished the flame with a spin of the knob and began eating the remaining half of my pancake. They feasted casually in relaxing silence, which was so not entertaining to me.

I walked to the far end of the counter and tapped the obvious red button on the remote. The television came to life rapidly, but had been tuned to the wrong channel by whoever watched it last.

I dug through news broadcasts, kids' cartoons, and documentaries to locate the sports channel.

Soccer was the dominant sport throughout Brazil, so it was to be expected that a match was always showing on this reliable channel. We _Cariocas_, as Mom referred to us from time to time, just had to observe at least one game per day.

Brazil was squaring off against Argentina – its number one rival – so the game was twice as thrilling.

Mom appeared around the ten minute mark, her claws making a clicking noise as the contacted the counter.

"Good morning kids," she said in her trademark warm voice.

I walked over to her and stood next to Tiago, at which point she enfolded all three of us with her wings.

"Hi Mom," Tiago said as she ended the hug.

"We're glad you've arrived on schedule," Bia remarked.

Mom cracked a pleased smile and replied, "There's nowhere else I'd rather be than with my family."

She approached Dad and engaged in a beak-to-beak kiss that was five seconds long – four too many as far as I was concerned.

"And last but not least, good morning to you, Blu."

"Good morning, my beautiful Jewel."

"I see you've already fed them breakfast. Pancakes, I assume."

"I sure have, honey. I know you love it when I prove that I'm a responsible father."

She nodded and responded, "The only thing I love more than that is _you_."

Bia quipped, "That comment deserves a ten on the affection scale."

Dad gazed fondly at her and corrected, "I think it should be raised to an eleven."

She rubbed his neck with hers, causing his scruff of feathers to become erect.

"Ha ha, Dad's getting excited," Tiago remarked exuberantly.

I could tell Dad was blushing, which made me giggle.

"Ahem," I began, clearing my throat.

Bia and Tiago turned around, four pairs of eyes staring at me expectantly.

I pointed at the TV with my wing and asked enthusiastically, "So, who wants to watch some soccer?"

My brother chirped, "I do!"

"So do I," my sister continued.

"I wouldn't mind at all. What a great way to spend some quality time together."

"I agree," Mom concluded.

"That pretty much settles it then."

I hopped to the edge of the counter and motioned to them with my wing.

"Come on over, everyone."

Tiago seated himself to my left and Bia to my right, while our parents positioned themselves behind us. Soon after, the noise streaming from the TV grew more intense. Brazil was in possession of the ball and making steady progress down the field.

The crowd in the stadium cheered louder and louder as the Brazilian team closed in on the goal, boosting their morale.

The defenders clustered up as the ball was passed to the player at the head of the pack, a daunting shield that would be tough to penetrate. He fired the ball toward the left goalpost in an attempt to sneak it through a hole in the opposing team's formation, but it was deflected and knocked into the air.

However, the famous Ronaldinho hurried to the spot where the ball would hit and leaped, headbutting it heroically. It blasted over the opposing players' heads and the goalie jumped in desperation, his arms outstretched. I

t was too little, too late, as it grazed his gloved fingertips and slammed into the net.

The crowd went wild, Ronaldinho was pounded on the back by his teammates, and the announcer yelled, "_Gol! Gol! Gol!" _

"Score!" I burst out, jumping into the air.

"Man, that was sick!"

"That was an inspiring display of coordination and calculation."

"I believe Brazil is the best soccer team in the world."

"So do I, Jewel."

"What do you think, kids?" she questioned.

My brother and I fired back,"Totally!"

"They possess a superior level of skill, so I concur."

Brazil changed their tactics to strict defense in the wake of their goal, and the game was basically over. There were a few tense moments when Argentina was poised to tie the game, but Brazil ruined every attempt and maintained their lead.

Brazil had no reason to dominate their foes, devoting their energy to shutting them down instead. It was a clever, effective strategy that frustrated Argentina and its fans.

_A one to zero victory is still a victory. Too bad for them! _

At the ninety minute mark the final whistle was blown, and the fans of Brazil celebrated their team's decisive win with more emphatic applause and chanting. We celebrated too, cheering and high-fiving each other.

Tiago stole the spotlight with a crazy dance, spinning on his head like a top.

"It'd be a groundbreaking development if you could learn to be a miniature Ronaldinho, little guy. You have the athletic talent and the energy for it," Dad stated cordially.

"I'd be the slickest bird on the field, the player who can't be beat! Oh man that would be amazing."

Mom replied, "When you're older and your bones aren't so fragile, we'll look into it."

"Sweet! I'm counting on you, Mom."

"I'm gonna retire to my room, if that's okay with everyone."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay and watch another game with us... or... something?"

"Thanks, but no thanks, Dad. My iPod is getting lonely, and I'm in the mood to listen to some tunes."

"Fair enough. I'll drop by in an hour or so and see how you're doing."

"You really don't have to, Dad. Nothing's going to happen to me."

"Sorry, but I am. It's one of my duties as your father."

I_ can take care of myself. Why does he have to be so stubborn? _

Annoyed, I retorted, "Yeah, an overprotective one."

"_Carla_," Mom said in a warning tone, her icy stare pressing down on me. I sighed and admitted defeat.

"Thank you for wanting to check up on me. Tell Linda, Tulio, and Fernando I said hi."

"I can do that," he answered calmly.

He was either not bothered by my attitude or didn't want to scold me thanks to his kindhearted nature.

"See you all later."

"See ya, sis," my brother said.

My sister hugged me tenderly, and I almost didn't want to leave.

"Bye, Mom and Dad."

"Bye, sweetie," they answered in unison.

I waved to my family and departed, propelling myself up to our treetop abode. I cruised into my room and sealed the opening with the "no entry" sign, a sense of calm washing over me.

I plugged my headphones in and carried my iPod with me to my nest. I reclined belly-up on the moss-padded leaves and sighed in delight.

_Ahhh... it's good to be back in my warm room... and my comfortable bed... _

I turned my iPod on, tapped the "Songs" icon, and then tapped "Shuffle" at the top of the list. A medium tempo track with a steady beat began playing.

I crossed my legs and let the funky vibe take over. Soon I closed my eyes and drifted away into my own little world, my thought processes coming to a halt.

In my mind's artistic eye, the variety of tones transformed into distinct colors.

The drums were flashes of yellow and orange, the melody was a winding river of blue and green, and the singer's voice was a collection of purple swirls and tiny starbursts.

The hues faded into the blackness as the song dwindled into silence, but were reborn when the next tune commenced.

I snapped out of my trance in the middle of the eleventh song, detecting an urge that needed to be addressed. Pausing the track and setting my headphones on the floor, I stepped outside and used the restroom.

I saw a bright red blur of color dive into the jungle on the far side of the clearing, but I didn't think anything of it. I ventured back into my cozy shelter and hopped into my nest.

As I reached for my earbuds, I heard a thump and watched as the sign that blocked the entrance was pushed aside. A ray of light beamed in, and a young scarlet macaw perched on the rim of the circular hole.

"Hello," he began, his voice bearing a mild accent.

"Hey there. My name's Carla. What's yours?"

"It's a secret," he countered, grinning.

"Your name is 'a secret?' "

"No, it's _a secret_, so I'm not telling you."

I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Fine by me. So, what do you need?"

"Oh, I don't need anything. I've been waiting for the right moment to strike, and guess what, this is it."

Genuinely confused, I responded, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to show you."

He stabbed his wing at me and sneered, "Look at how fat you are. How can you even fly?!"

His rude comments struck me like a bolt of lightning and shocked me.

"I'm not fat, I'm plump, like a mango!"

"Yeah right. Don't try to hide from the truth. You should be named Carla the coward. Ha ha ha!"

I narrowed my eyes in anger and yelled, "Stop insulting me and get out of here!"

"What are you gonna do if I don't? Sit on me?"

"Why are you being so mean? I don't even know you! Just go away!"

"I think I should, or I might go deaf. I have to be back home soon anyways. Oh well, my mission is a success!"

He cackled evilly and finished, "You better watch out, because I might strike again when you least expect it."

He sped off in a flash, the draft sucking one of his feathers out right before the sign swung into place.

I was in disbelief, my heart aching as if I had been kicked in the chest. I hung my head, the insults taking their grim toll on me.

_Maybe I am fat and unhealthy... maybe there is something wrong with me... _

I trudged past my nest and curled up in the corner, sluggishly inserting the earbuds into my ears. I hit the play button and wrapped my wings around myself, the music failing to lift my wounded spirits.

I spiraled into a pit of depression, hating the way I looked and how much I weighed. I let out a sad sigh, wishing I'd developed differently.

I stared listlessly at the opposite wall, a storm of self-conscious thoughts raging in my head. A short while later, Tiago poked his head in.

"Whatcha doin, sis?"

"Nothing..." I answered, trying to conceal my ruined mood.

He wasn't fooled, and his smile was replaced by a concerned frown.

"Are you alright?"

"No... I'm not."

"Why don't you tell me-"

"I just... want to be by myself," I muttered, interrupting him.

"Okay," he replied gloomily, vanishing in an instant.

I knew what he was going to do and braced for the inevitable. Less than a minute had ticked by when a large navy macaw squeezed himself into my room.

Dad propped the sign open and the room lit up.

"What's the matter, Carla?"

I lacked the willpower to make eye contact as I mumbled my response.

"I don't want to talk about it..."

He crouched down next to me and rested his wing on my back.

"You can tell me anything, sweetie. What's bothering you?"

My mind wanted me to stay quiet and not confess, but my soul couldn't bear the burden. I leaned against him and recited the recent chain of events that had upset me.

He slapped on a troubled expression and breathed out heavily.

"Well... he's long gone and we don't know his name, so there's no way I can track him down and tell his parents. There's not much I can do about that."

I teared up as I recalled his harsh words and sniffled.

"Why are Tiago and Bia... normal... and I'm not? I weigh more... than both of them... combined. I don't want to be... this way... for the rest of my life..."

I clutched him tightly as two beady tears scurried down my cheeks.

"Please don't cry, Carla. If you calm down, I'll tell you a story that will help you feel better."

I inhaled a deep breath and wiped my eyes, trying to stifle my tears.

"P-promise?"

He tucked a primary under my chin and tilted my head up, his brown eyes meeting mine.

"I promise."

He withdrew the feather and I snuggled into him like I did when I was a hatchling.

"When I lived in Moose Lake, I was visited multiple times a week by two geese named Alice and Chloe. They called me names like 'house pet' and 'flightless loser' and told jokes at my expense."

I sniffled and replied, "R-really?"

"Yes. Bullies, like them and that scarlet macaw, enjoy hurting the feelings of others because they're hurting too. Their mission is to drag you down to their level."

Everything he said made perfect sense and explained why that macaw had acted in such a way. I stopped crying and wipe my eyes one final time.

"You see, bullies _want_ you to lose your cool, and if you do, they know they've won. But, if you ignore them and don't trust anything they say, then they automatically lose. That's the first lesson I want you to learn."

I nodded twice in a row and loosened my grip, but didn't release him completely.

"There's another lesson that's even more important, so listen close."

He grasped me with his wings and lifted me up, his eyes level with mine. They glistened and sparkled, and I was captivated by them.

"You are a one-of-a-kind daughter, Carla. Be proud of who you are today, and who you'll be in the future. Your mother and I don't want you to change, so never believe anyone who claims you should."

A fountain of hope and relief welled up inside me, healing my wounds and washing away the bad memories. My vision blurred as tears of joy pooled in my eyes, and I buried my face in his neck feathers.

He patted my back soothingly and I whimpered, "I-I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Carla, with all my heart. Everything's going to be okay."

It wasn't my intention to stain his feathers, but I wanted to prove to him how happy I felt.

Smothered in his fatherly warmth and kindness, my beak curved into a wonderful smile. He would always be there for me, and with his guidance, I could overcome any problem that I stumbled upon.

In that moment, with his love coursing through me, I knew he was absolutely right.


End file.
